


Losers Club

by ididntasktobehere



Series: Losers Club [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntasktobehere/pseuds/ididntasktobehere
Summary: Sometimes family can be the most fucked up thing ever. Unfortunately, Zoe learned that the hard way with her dead mother, drunk father, psycho brother and trash mouth of a cousin.Luckily, she finds friends in the most unlikely of places..
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character
Series: Losers Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801717
Kudos: 4





	1. The Death of Georgie Denbrough

It was just like any other day in Derry. Rain. Lots of it. The rain meant that little Georgie Denbrough wouldn't be able to play outside like he usually did. His older brother Bill was sick so he couldn't go out either. Georgie got bored of staying bored of staying indoors and asked Bill to make him a boat. Bill replied "Sure, as long as you stay safe when you're playing with it. I would come with you if I weren't dying." Georgie chuckled at this. "You're not dying" he replied. "Did you not see the vomit come out of my nose?" Bill said. "Anyways, if you want this boat you're gonna have to get me some wax" Bill added. "From the cellar?" Georgie said fearfully. "You want it to float don't you?" Bill responded. Georgie walked down to the cellar with fear in his mind of what creatures lurked down there.

He stepped down the steps one by one terrified that something would drag him into the darkness that loomed beneath the creaky wooden staircase. He reached the cellar and reached for the torch that rested on the dusty wood workbench, turned it on and began to walk over to the shelf where the wax sat. Eventually, Georgie found the wax but saw what seemed like a pair of white eyes staring at him from beneath the stairs.. Fear-stricken, Georgie quickly shone the torch towards the eyes and to his relief it was just some glass bowls. CRASH. Something fell off a shelf from behind the small boy that caused him to sprint up the stairs to the safety of his brothers room without looking back.

Once Georgie was back in his brothers room and felt safe, Bill began to make the boat. Georgie just sat and watched his brother make the boat for him excited to play with it. Finally, to Georgie's delight, the boat was finished. "She's all ready captain" Bill said, handing the perfect paper boat to his little brother. Georgie took the boat and ran down the hallway. Bill heard him shout from downstairs, "Thanks Billy!" and the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house. That was the last time Bill Denbrough ever saw his brother.


	2. Summer Begins

Summer is something that all of Derry's young population looked forward too. There was so many great things that happened during summertime in Derry but not in the summer of 1989. This would be a summer like no other.

The students of Derry High School waited patiently for the sound that would liberate them to 42 days of freedom. A bell. The bell that would free them to what would seem like endless sunny days, picnics in the park and parades.

RINGGGG!! The bell sounded throughout the school, and doors of classrooms flung open with students pouring out of them. Out of classroom 8B, walking in a neat row was Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier discussing their plans for the summer. They began to discuss their friend Stanley Uris's upcoming Bar Mitzvah. Stanley joined them and Bill questioned Stanley, "Hey st-st-stan, what happens at the Bar Mitzvah anyways?" Richie quickly added "They slice the tip of his dick off." Eddie laughed at the comment which turned Richie's cheeks red with a blush. Stanley rolled his eyes at the snide comment and responded to Bill's question. "I read from the Torah, make a speech and suddenly I become a man."

The locals bullies Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter and Victor Criss sniggered as the boys walked past them. The four boys walked outside of the school to a trash can and emptied out the contents of their school bags. "Best feeling ever" Stanley said."So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Eddie asked the group. "I start my training" Richie replied. "What training?" Eddie asked him. "Street Fighter" Richie said confidently. "Is that how you want to spend your summer?" Eddie said in a snarky tone, "Beats spending it inside with your mother." Richie responded quickly with a laugh.

Bill grew tired of Eddie's and Richie's immature bickering and said, "Guys, we have to check the b-b-barrens, Georgie could still be there." "Right" Stanley said, thinking about Bill's brother knowing that Georgie Denbrough really was dead. Across the road from the boys was a police car which was owned by Officer Bowers, the Chief of Derry Police, stood next to him was a brown haired woman with a pale, panicked face. That woman was the mother of Betty Ripsom. Betty had gone missing just before Georgie and hasn't been seen since. "Do you think they'll find her?" Eddie said nervously. "Sure, in a ditch. Covered in worms and maggots. Smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear." Richie said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up! That's freaking disgusting" Eddie replied.

Again, tired of their bickering, Bill said "she's not dead she's m-m-missing." Richie didn't believe that she was missing. Neither did Stan or Eddie. "You know the Barrens aren't that bad." Richie said. "Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water." Richie felt a pull on his backpack and fell back into Stanley knocking them both over. Too nobody's surprise the pull on his backpack was from none other than Henry Bowers. Henry hated Richie. He really hated Richie. This was because Richie just happened to be his cousin.

After picking on the boys for some time, a silhouette wandered over to the two groups and spoke in a sarcastic tone "Am I interrupting something?" The groups turned to look at who spoke the words and stood there was none other than Zoe Elizabeth Bowers. 

Zoe Elizabeth Bowers. There was so many ways to describe Zoe. She was beyond beautiful. She had beautiful brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Not only was Zoe very beautiful. She was an incredible singer and one of the reasons Henry hated her was because of her personality. Zoe didn't have many friends because of her personality, which in a way, was almost identical to her cousin's. 

Zoe walked over to her pale-faced older brother and said in a confidant tone "If you don't mind, some of us would like to spend our summer in peace and quiet without being five minutes into the summer vacation and dealing with your pathetic bullshit." "So you and you bitch boys can go get in your shit coloured car and drive away." She smirked as her brother walked away red in the face and did as she instructed. Zoe turned to face three of the four boys whose jaws were gaping in awe of the 13-year-old girl who scared Henry Bowers.


	3. The Barrens

After dealing with her brother at school, Zoe knew Henry wouldn't be home until late that night so she decided to head home and change before heading out. She ended up settling for a red cami and a pair of skinny jeans with some converse with her favourite white backpack.

After getting changed, Zoe went into town on her bike and ended up taking the route through the fields which is the route her brother never takes. She biked over the bridge which just happened to have the tunnel which linked to the barrens. Zoe had heard stories about kids who went missing and ended up in the Barrens so she was always been paranoid about the Barrens after she heard what happened to Betty Ripsom. At first she thought it was Henry who was responsible for disappearances but after more and more kids started to disappear she thought otherwise.

She thought it was strange how she could hear voices coming from the Barrens and decided to see what it was. She took her bike down the hill and hid it next to some bushes. She walked closer toward the tunnels and there was Stanley, Eddie, Bill and Richie. As per usual she could hear Eddie and Richie arguing over something called a staph infection. Stanley noticed her and his faced flushed a pale pink as her ocean blue eyes caught his hazel brown ones. Richie saw how Stanley was looking at his cousin and shot him a look which caused him to quickly break away from his stare. Zoe walked over to the boys and said in a sarcastic tone, "don't you have anything better to do rather than splash around in shitty water?" All of the boys but Bill laughed at the snide comment. "We w-were looking for g-g-Georgie" Bill said. Nobody responded to that because they all know what happened to Georgie Denbrough.

Just as Stanley was about to ask Zoe why she came to the Barrens, someone came stumbling into the river. It was the new student Ben Hanscom. The group all turned to look at Ben when Richie yelled "Holy Shit! What happened to you?" Zoe turned to Richie and said "It's not what happened Richie, its who happened." Eddie, Bill and Richie ran over too Ben who was covered in cuts and bruises, leaving Stanley and Zoe alone.

The group left the Barrens and began to bike to Keene's Pharmacy where they could pick up some stuff for Ben's injuries. As the biked over to the pharmacy Eddie began to panic about an AIDS outbreak and said "You have to get arms and legs amputated from dirty needles but how do you amputate a waist?!?" the rest of the group ignored his paranoid complaints as Bill instructed Richie to wait in they alley ,where they had dropped their bikes, while the rest went into the pharmacy to get the supplies.

Once inside the pharmacy Eddie started frantically grabbing medical products knowing exactly what everything was and what they needed. Zoe had never seem someone enjoy shopping for medical supplies so much. "Can we afford all that?" Stanley questioned. "That's all we g-got" Bill said with $6.89 in his hand. The group heard footsteps coming towards them, they turned to look and stood there was Beverly Marsh who had a blue box in her hand which she quickly hid behind her back. The boys looked pretty confused at what the blue box was but Zoe recognised it almost instantly.

Bill noticed the strange look on Beverly's face and asked "Are y-you okay?" "I'm fine, You?" she responded. "None of you business" Stanley replied sharply. "There's a kid outside who looks like someone killed him." Eddie said panicked voice. "W-w-we just needed some supplies" Bill added. "But we don't h-have enough money. Beverly nodded and explained her idea to distract the pharmacist.

"I like your glasses Mr Keene you look just like Clark Kent" Beverly said. "Oh, well I don't know about that" Mr Keene said with a small chuckle. "Can I try them?" Beverly asked the older man who was smiling, not in a kind way but almost in a creepy way. "Hm, sure" Mr Keene responded, handing Beverly the glasses. Beverly, who was now smirking, slipped the glasses onto her face, glancing up at the Pharmacist who gazed at Beverly in awe of her pure beauty. "Well how 'bout that?" Mr Keene said in a soft voice. "You look just like Lois Lane." Mr Keene, who was now smirking himself, leaned in closer to Beverly which made her feel quite uncomfortable. Beverly removed the glasses and handed them back to him, intentionally knocking over the cigarette stand. "Shoot, I'm so sorry" Beverly said. "It's okay" Mr Keene replied, glancing at the girl twice before leaning down to pick up the packets of cigarettes.

As the pharmacist leant down to pick up the packets, Beverly glanced back at the four others who ran out the door with handfuls of medical supplies for Ben. Once they had ran out the door, Beverly slipped a packet of cigarettes into her pocket which had been left on the counter. She paid for her things and went to find the group.

Beverly walked down the alley where she could hear the group talking. Bill noticed Beverly walking towards the group and went to talk to her. "T-t-thanks" he said in a nervous voice, holding out a $5 bill. "Even steven" She replied, holding up her packet of cigarettes. She turned and looked at the others who were all surrounding Ben who was having his Injuries sorted out by Eddie. "Ben from sosh?" she said to herself as she began to walk over to the others. Eddie was tending to Ben, Richie was helping Eddie, Stanley was freaking out over the blood and Zoe was leaning against a wall chewing on some bubblegum. Beverly walked over to Ben and asked if he was okay, "Yeah, I just fell." Ben responded "Yeah, right into Henry Bowers" Richie added. "Can you stop talking? For five minutes? The sound of your voice is crippling my eardrums." Zoe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure they've got the right stuff, to fix you up?" Bev said to Ben who smiled and let out a soft laugh at the comment. "W-we'll take care of him Beverly" Bill said. "Thanks again Beverly." "Sure, maybe i'll see you around." Beverly replied. "We were thinking about going to the quarry tomorrow, it would be nice to not have to put up with five boys on my own" Zoe said. "Good to know" Beverly said, walking back down the alley and turning the corner back into main street.

Stanley turned to Richie and said "Nice going bringing up Bowers in front of her." "Yeah, you heard what she did" Eddie said to Richie. Ben turned to Richie and said "What'd she do?" Richie responded quickly by saying "More like who'd she do, from what I hear the list is longer than my wang." "That's not saying much." Zoe said to him. All of the boys but Richie laughed at the comment. The group went their separate ways, going home, leaving Zoe and Stanley walking back to Zoe's house. She turned to Stanley and said "Thanks for walking me back, you know you didn't have to." Stanley turned to her and said "Yeah well, I thought I would since your brother doesn't get back until later." Zoe smiled and for once, felt a warm feeling inside of her that she'd never felt before. "I'll see you tomorrow at the quarry, Thanks again." Zoe turned and walked towards her house and for once. She felt happy.


	4. The Quarry

After Stanley walked her home, Zoe couldn't stop thinking about it. Why? Of all of the people he could have walked with, he chose her. The thought bothered her for a few hours until she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The next day woke up feeling so different to how she did the night before. She butterflies in her stomach. Zoe had never been this nervous before in her life. She wanted to get Stanley's attention at the quarry, but didn't want to make anything too obvious.

Zoe walked over to her dresser and picked out a favourite blue and white swimsuit and put it on underneath some shorts and a cami. She walked over to her mirror and put her hair in a long French braid that fell over her shoulder and picked up her backpack which had a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses and her phone. She left her room and crept down the stairs, being careful not to wake her drunken brother. Zoe snuck out of the back door and grabbed her bike from down the side of her house and began to ride over to Beverly's house.

Once Zoe arrived at Bev's house she tucked her bike in a little alley and began to walk up to the door. She rang the doorbell and about half a second later, stood in the doorway was her father. The man smiled at Zoe and said "Well, what's a pretty girl like you doing around here?" Zoe was used to comments like that and just replied "Hi, I'm a friend of Beverlys and we were supposed to go to the park today, so I was just wondering if she was ready to go yet?" Her dad nodded at Zoe, turned and yelled down the hallway "BEVVIE!! There's someone here for you!" Beverly walked up to the door in a flowery dress and a bag resting on her shoulder, but her hair was shorter than yesterday. The girls walked around to the alley, got on their bikes and rode to the Quarry.

They rode down the woodland path that led to the Quarry and before they even arrived the could hear Eddie and Richie bickering over who get their loogie the furthest. The boys were all in their swim shorts and were about to jump when they heard the girls pull up on their bikes. They all turned to face Zoe and Beverly who were now in their bathing suits. "Ladies first" Zoe said before jumping off the cliff. She was closely followed by Beverly, then Stanley, then Bill, Ben, Richie and last but not least Eddie who took about 20 minutes of coaxing to jump.

The losers swam and played in the Quarry all day, until they went to sit up on some rocks. The boys sat around the rocks whilst their favourite song 'Bust a move' played on the boombox the Ben had brought with him. Zoe and Beverly lay sunbathing on the rocks as the boys sat a reasonable distance away from them. Stanley, Bill,Ben and Eddie were all sat gawking and Beverly and Zoe whilst Richie had gone to get a drink from his bag. The group of boys didn't hear Richie's approaching footsteps and they gaze was shortly broken by the a snarky voice coming from behind them "Do you mind staring at my cousin?" The boys quickly turned away and Stanley went a bright shade of red. Zoe and Beverly sat up and Bev was pretty confused as to what had just happened but Zoe could tell by the crimson colour of Stanleys face and the look on Richie's face what had happened.

Ben decided to break the tension and took out one of his books on the history of Derry. He began to explain to the losers what happened in the town every 27 years. "It's like a curse of some sort, Everything bad that's ever happened in Derry has happened every 27 years." Bev and Zoe walked over to the rest of the boys, Bev sat next to Bill and Zoe sat next to Stan causing Richie to shoot them both a scowl. After he had finished scowling at his cousin, his gaze was fixed on something else. Not something. Someone. And that someone was none other than

Eddie Kaspbrak.


	5. The Truth

While the rest of the losers had gone back into the water after lying on the rocks for a while, Stan and Zoe decided to stay and relax for a bit. Stan noticed a circle-like scar on her right arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked. "Nothing.." Zoe said, quickly moving her arm so that he could no longer see the scar. "It didn't look like nothing." Stan said, moving closer to her and looking at her arm. Zoe sighed and finally gave in too his insisting nature, "Fine.. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Okay?" She said. "Okay." Stan replied. "It was thanksgiving years ago, me and Richie were in the garden and.. Henry came home and as you know, he doesn't get on well with Richie. Henry burned me and Richie with a cigarette. We were 5." She said. "Oh.." Stan said. "Yeah.. You're lucky you don't have any siblings." Zoe said. "Yeah.. I guess." Stan said

Bev looked at two pair from the water and noticed how happy they were in their conversation. She decided to be a cockblock as per usual. "Excuse me lovebirds, are you coming in or what?" Bev yelled. Zoe and Stan laughed and went red before jumping back into the water and swam back over to the losers.


	6. Secrets and Lies

After spending the day at the quarry, the losers were all pretty tired so they decided to head home. As, Zoe was about to leave she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned to see what had brushed her arm. It was Richie. Zoe knew something wasn't right as he hadn't been his normal loud self for a few days and it wasn't just Zoe that had began to notice. Eddie had noticed as well and Zoe had this feeling that she couldn't shake Eddie had something to do with Richie's strange behaviour but she though nothing of it.

Richie turned to his cousin and said "can we talk for a sec?" A look of confusion rushed across Zoe's face. "Sure.." she said as she walked over to a log and sat next to her cousin. "I need to tell you something and you cannot tell anyone" Richie said, with a serious look spreading across his face. Zoe said nothing but just nodded. Richie sighed and looked around to check to see if anyone else around. Feeling satisfied knowing that it was just him and his cousin, he sighed and blurted out,"I'm in love with E-" "Eddie" Zoe said, finishing his sentence. "How did you know?!" Richie responded, now looking nervous. Zoe smiled at her cousin and said," it's obvious Rich, from the way you joke and fight with him, to the way you act when he smiles or laughs. It's not hard to guess." Richie was completely stunned at what just came out of his cousins mouth. " Me and Bev may or may not have been betting on how long it would take for you two to get together" She said, smirking. They both laughed it off and carried on talking.

Zoe's face went serious and looked at her cousin dead in the eyes and said, "So are you going to tell him or not?" Richie felt a wave of panic rush through him and he said "God no!" "He would never speak to me again if he knew how I really felt" Zoe saw how much it hurt him as tears began to prick his eyes and put her arm around him to comfort him. "Don't hide who you are Rich" she said. "Be proud and if anyone gives you any shit for it, give them shit back." Richie smiled and said "But what about Eddie?" Zoe looked at her cousin and said "If he doesn't see what an amazing person you are Rich, no matter what, then he's not the one." Richie smiled and said "Thanks zo, I didn't think you would be this open-minded about this." "You kidding?" Zoe said, laughing. " I live for this shit." The two of them began to bike home laughing and talking all the way until they went their separate ways.


	7. The Bathroom

Zoe woke up to the same screeching alarm clock by the side of her bed as normal. She slammed her hand down on the button of it, shutting of the loud irritating beeping. Just when she though she got some peace and quiet, the phone began to ring downstairs. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed and down the creaky wooden staircase. She walked into the kitchen where the phone was ringing, still. She grabbed it out of the cradle in a sharp, quick motion and put it to her ear. "What." She said in a sharp tone. "Hi Zoe." It was Bev. "Hi Bev, Are you aware it's 7am?" She said coldly. "Yeah sorry, I wouldn't have called if it weren't important." Bev replied. "Are you going out with Ben?" Zoe said with a little bit of excitement starting to rise in her voice. Bev laughed softly at this. "Much to your disappointment, no I'm not. I need you to come to my house at exactly 12:25 since my Dad will be gone by then but make sure you use the back door in the alley. I don't want anyone to see you." She hung up without saying anything else. This was weird. This wasn't like Bev at all. Zoe did exactly as she was instructed and got to Bev's house at 12:25.

Beverly was sat on the back step leading to her apartment when she heard the loud bickering of Richie and Eddie, she laughed quietly to herself at this. Beverly quickly dashed down the stairs to meet the others. "I need to show you guys something." Bev said. "What is it?" Ben asked her. She sighed and didn't respond. "More than we saw at the quarry?" Richie said. "Shut up. Just shut up Richie." "My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment." Bev said. "Well i'm sure there is no question about who's getting left out here." Zoe said. Everyone laughed but Richie. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said. "Nothing" Zoe replied. The rest of them but Richie went up the stairs to Bev's apartment. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, What if her dad comes back?" Richie said. "Do what you always do" Zoe said "Start talking". "It is a gift" Richie said to himself before sighing and sitting on the grass.

Bev lead the group inside and stopped at a corridor. At the end of it was a door which was barely open. "In there." Bev said to the group. "What is it?" Stanley asked her. "You'll see" She replied. "Why are you taking us to your bathroom?" Eddie said in a panicked tone. "You know that 89% of the worst accidents in homes happen in bathrooms and that's where all the bacteria and fungi are." At this point, Eddie was just talking to himself, as everyone was completely ignoring his panicked state as they walked down the corridor towards the door.

Bill pushed open the door to reveal a blood covered bathroom. Eddie began to hyperventilate at the sight of the blood and grabbed his inhaler and began to take long, heavy breaths from it. "You see it?" Bev asked. "Yes." Eddie responded taking a break from breathing from his inhaler. "What happened in here?" Zoe asked her. "My dad couldn't see it, I though I might be crazy." Bev said. "Well if you're crazy, then we're all crazy." Ben replied. "We can't leave it like this" Bill said. Bev turned and walked down the corridor, into the kitchen and grabbed all the cleaning products she could find. She came back into the bathroom where the rest of them were waiting.

She handed everyone a pair of gloves and a cloth. The rest of them began to clean while she filled up a bucket of hot, soapy water and grabbed a mop. She began to clean with the rest of the group. It took a few hours but by then end, the bathroom looked as if it had never been touched. The rest of the losers began to put away the spray bottles, leaving Zoe and Stanley alone in the bathroom. Bill left to take a bag of the blood stained cloths out to the disposal but stopped at the end of the corridor and looked back at Zoe and Stanley. The two of them were talking, Zoe laughed at something Stanley had said causing him to smile and laugh too. Bill sighed quietly to himself and turned the corner to dispose of the bag of blood stained rags.

"It's not true you know." Zoe said "What they say about me." "Everyone assumes that because Henry is my brother i'm just like him and that if they look at me the wrong way, I would kill them. " she said. "I never believed any of those rumours." Stanley said. "None of us losers do." "We like hanging with you." he said. Zoe smiled. "Thanks" she said. "I wouldn't thank us too much, hanging out with us makes you a loser too." Stanley said. Zoe laughed at this, "I can take that" she said. They both picked up their things and walked down the corridor to where everyone was waiting for them.


	8. Rock War

"No i love being a personal doorman, really!" Richie said "Could you idiots have taken any longer!" he was now cycling in circles around the losers as they walked down the street pushing their bikes. "Alright, shut up Richie." Eddie said "Yeah, shut up Richie." Stanley added. "Oh okay, trash the trashmouth i get it." Richie responded in a sarcastic tone. "Hey i wasn't the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining that her sink went all Eddie's moms vagina on halloween." He added. "She didn't imagine it." Bill said. The group stopped walking as turned to look at Bill. "I s-s-saw something too." he said. "You saw blood too?" Zoe asked him. He turned and looked at her, his eyes locking with hers in that moment. "Not blood." he said, "I s-s-saw g-g-g-georgie. It seemed so real. I mean, it seemed like him but there was this-" "The clown." Eddie said, finishing Bill's sentence. Eddie's face was now flushed with a look of pure fear. "Yeah, i saw him too." He said. Bill looked at Ben who just nodded, then to Stan who nodded as well. "Wait, can only virgins see this stuff?" Richie piped up. "Is that why i'm not seeing this shit?" "Seriously?" Zoe said a sarcastic tone.

The group laughed it off until they heard shouting coming from the distance and walked closer to the noise to see what it was. "Oh shit thats Belch Huggins car." Eddie said "We should probably get out of here." "Wait, isn't that the homeschooled kid's bike?" Zoe asked. "Yeah, thats Mike's." Eddie replied. "We have to help him." Bev said. "We should?" Richie responded. "Yes." Bev said, dropping her bike and beginning to jog down the path where the car and bike where ditched. The rest of the losers dropped their bikes and ran whilst Stanley lagged behind as he was the only one of them who bothered to prop his bike up on its stand. Once he propped his bike up next to the pile of discarded bikes on the road, he ran to catch up with the group who were now ahead of him.

Down by the Kenduskeag was Belch, Victor and Henry who were pushing Mike's face into a pile of meat that he was supposed to be delivering to the local town butchers. "Eat that meat!" Belch screamed in Mike's face as he struggled to get up with Henry's boot pushing his head down into the pile of meat. The older boys continued to scream racial slurs in Mike's face as he struggled under the weight of Henry pushing his head further and further into the mess. Mike lifted his head up and looked across the river to a ditch wear a clown was sitting. Strange thoughts ran wildly through Mike's head, questioning what it was that he saw. He began to panic as he saw the dripping blood coming from the clowns mouth. The boys were now screaming for Mike to get up, He didn't even hear them screaming as he was now focused on the clown which was waving a dismembered arm which caused him to jump to his feet, only to be kicked in the face by Belch and shoved to the floor by Henry. By this point Henry was sat on top of Mike, pinning his arms down so he couldn't escape, screaming in his face. Henry picked up a rock and raised it, about to hit Mike in the head with it. Just as Henry was about to smack Mike over the head with it, a rock came flying at him and hit him in the head, sending him toppling off of the smaller boy onto the ground.

Henry looked across the river and saw that it was Beverly who had jut hit him in the head with the rock. Stanley turned too Bev and said "Nice throw." "Thanks" She said. The rest of the losers began to gather rocks of their own as Mike stumbled his was across the river towards the group who had just saved his life. "You losers are trying to hard, She'll do you." Henry said " You just gotta ask nicely, like I did" Henry and his group were laughing now. Out of the blue, Ben yelled at the top of his voice and threw a rock with such force it just brushed the top of Henry's head. He stumbled back with the shock of what had just happened. Zoe threw a rock at the group which just missed Henry. "Come on, get 'em! Fuck!" Henry said. "Rock war!" Richie yelled at the top of his voice before being smacked in the head with a rock.

It was an all-out war. Rocks and curse words were flying everywhere. Eddie jumped into the river, not a care in the world, throwing rocks like mad and screaming like he had drank 20 cans of red bull in one go. "Fuck this!" Victor said, turning and running away. Belch quickly followed Victor who was now miles down the trail which they had originally come down. Henry was lying on the bank of the river. He was a blood covered mess. "You're a trashy bitch, they only want you around because they know I won't bother going near you." Henry yelled at Zoe. "That's not true" she said. "At least I have friends who stick around, no matter what." Zoe turned away from her brother who was still lying on the bank as the group walked away. Richie stayed behind for a moment as the rest of the group left and headed towards the upper bank of the river. "Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!" Richie yelled from across the bank flipping him off as he turned and left his mess of a cousin, alone.'

The losers walked in a single-file line down through the meadow in silence. "Thanks guys, but you shouldn't have done that." Mike said "They'll be after you guys too now." "Bowers?" Eddie said. "He's always after us." "I guess that's one t-t-thing we all have in common." Bill said.

"Yeah, Homeschool. Welcome to the Loser's Club" Richie yelled.


	9. Fears

It was the next day after the rock fight and the losers were gathered around another missing poster, this time it was a kid called Edward Corcaran. Eddie came out of the ice cream shop with two ice creams, one for him and one for Richie was playing the tuba he had managed to coax off of the band playing behind them. Bill lifted up the poster to reveal another missing poster but this one had a picture of a girl called Betty Ripsom. "It's like she's been forgotten because Corcoran's missing." "Is it ever gonna end?" Stanley asked. Eddie came out of the store next to where they were gathered, he now had two ice creams in his hands, "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "What they always talk about" Richie said, walking over from where he was stood, taking the ice cream that Eddie handed to him. "I actually think it will end" Ben said "For a little while, at least." "What do you mean?" Bev asked. "So i was going over all my Derry research and i charted out all the big events." Ben said " The Ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley Gang in '35 and The Black Spot in '62. and now kids being.." "I realised this stuff seems to happen-" "Every 27 years" Bill finished Ben's sentence before he could.

The losers walked down Main Street and headed over to the park where they all sat on benches in front of the Paul Bunyan statue. "Okay so, let me get this straight." Eddie said "It comes out from wherever to eat kids for like, a year? And then what? It just goes into hibernation?" He said. "Maybe it's like... What do you call it? Cicadas." Stanley said. "You know, the bugs that come out once every 17 years". "My grandfather thinks this town is cursed." Mike said. "He says that, all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing. An evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry." "But it can't be one thing" Stanley said. "We all saw something different." "Maybe." Mike said "Or maybe it knows what scares us most and that's what we see." "I saw a leper." Eddie said "He was like a walking infection." "But you didn't" Stanley said. "Because it wasn't real, none of this is. Not Eddie's leper or Bill seeing Georgie, or the woman i keep seeing." "Is she hot?" Richie asked. "No Richie" Stanley said "She's not hot. Her face is all messed up." "None of this makes any sense, they're all like bad dreams." "I don't think so. I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay?" Mike said. "What'd you see? You saw something, too?" Eddie said "Yes." Mike replied. "Do you guys know that burned-down house on Harris Avenue? I was inside when it burned down. Before i was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me. But it was too hot." " When the firemen finally found them, the skin on their hands had melted down to the bone. We're all afraid of something" he said. "Got that right." Eddie said "What are you afraid of Rich?" "Clowns" Richie replied sounding almost nervous.

Zoe knew what he was really afraid of but had promised him she would never tell anyone. "What about you Zoe?" Stanley said. "Losing people i care about." Zoe replied. "I was really close with my mom until one day we got into a really bad fight and i said some things that i regret, now more than ever. And because of what i said, she shot herself."


	10. The Projector

The next day, the losers decided to meet up at Bill's house to figure out the whole situation with the sewers. They were gathered in his garage where they sat around a projector which projected a map of the sewers onto a map of Derry. "Look" Bill said, pointing to the part of the map labelled 'Storm Drain' which was where Georgie had been killed. "There's the Ironworks and The Black Spot." "Everywhere it happens, it's all connected by the sewers, and they all meet up at the w-" "The well house" Ben said, finishing Bill's sentence. "It's in the house on Neibolt Street" Stanley said "You mean that creepy-ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?" Richie said. Eddie started to hyperventilate again, taking short and quick breaths from his inhaler. "I hate that place, it always feels like it's watching me" Beverly said.

"That's where i saw it." Eddie said. "That's where i saw the clown. "Thats where It lives" Bill said. "I can't imagine anything ever wanting to live there." Zoe said. "Can we stop talking about this?" Eddie said, standing up in front of the losers. "I can barely breathe. This is summer. We're kids. I can barely breathe. I'm up here having a fucking asthma attack." "I'm not doing this" Eddie said, tearing the map down. "What the hell? Put the map back." Bill said "Mm-mm" Eddie said. The projector began to click on its own and change slides which Bill thought was strange and tried to stop it from changing slides on its own. The projector began to flick through old family photos that belonged to Bill. The projector stopped at one photo and kept clicking but seemed to zoom in on Bill's mother whose hair was covering her face. The photo kept clicking and Bill's mother transformed into Pennywise.

The losers panicked and started yelling as the image of the clown became more and more real. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Zoe said. Stanley kicked the projector, knocking it over causing the slides to fall out and spill all over the floor. The projector still clicked on another image which was just another image of the clown but it was more blurry than the first. The projector clicked a few more times before the clown disappeared.

The clown appeared, larger than ever ,crawling out of the projection on the wall. Everyone was panicking and ran as quick as they could to the garage door and were trying to escape the large clown which was now crawling towards them. It had Zoe backed up into a corner, she was terrified that she was her friends were going to die. The clown was crawling closer and closer towards her, she closed her eyes and told herself over and over that it wasn't real. By the time she had opened her eyes, It was gone and the losers were all stood by the garage door. "You okay?" Stanley asked her. "Yeah, thanks." Zoe said. "I saw us and it knows where we are" Eddie said, still hyperventilating. "It always did, So let's go" Bill said "Go?" Ben said "Go where?" "Neibolt" Bill said "That's where g-g-Georgie is." "After that?" Stanley said. "Yeah, it's summer, we should be outside." Richie said. "If you say it's summer one more fucking time..." Bill said, nearly loosing his temper. Bill turned, grabbed his bike and began to bike to Neibolt. "Bill!" Bev shouted "Wait!"


	11. The House on Neibolt Street

"Bill!" Bev yelled "Wait!" Bill ignored her and began to cycle towards the house on Neibolt Street. Bill cycled down the street towards the house at the end of the street. When he finally arrived there, he discarded his bike and walked slowly towards the abandoned house. "He t-thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts." Bill said to himself quietly as he walked up the steps to the front door. "Bill!" Zoe yelled. "Bill, you can't go in there! This is crazy!" she said, walking towards the door with the other losers following her. "Look, you don't have to come in with me. But what happens when another Georgie goes missing? Or another Betty? Or another Ed Corcoran? Or one of us? Are you just going to pretend it isn't happening like everyone else in this town? Because I can't. I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn't there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals, but.. He isn't. So walking into this house, for me, it's easier than walking into my own." Bill turned and walked towards the door but stopped just before he opened it. "Wow" Richie said. "What?" Ben said. "He didn't stutter once" Richie said. The losers started to walk towards the door but stopped briefly as they heard a voice from behind them. "Wait!" It was Stanley. "Shouldn't we have some people keep watch? You know, just in case something bad happens?" He said. "Who wants to stay out here?" Bill asked the group. All of the losers but Bev and Zoe raised their hands. Bev and Zoe turned and looked at the rest of the group who now had their hands raised. Stan, Bev, Mike and Ben went into the house through another entrance around the back and Zoe, Richie, Eddie and Bill went into the house through the front door.

The four of them walked further into the house, slowly looking around and taking in everything around them. They were in silence for a few moments until Richie broke the silence and said," I cant believe I pulled the short straw. You guys are lucky you're not measuring dicks." He said. "Shut up, Richie" Eddie said. Zoe just rolled her eyes and sighed at her cousins lack of maturity. "I can smell it" Eddie said. "Don't breathe through your mouth." Richie said to Eddie. "Why?" Eddie asked him. "Because then you're eating it." Richie replied. Eddie gagged and quickly reached for his inhaler and began to take long breaths from it. Richie saw something that sparked his interest and walked towards it. It was a missing kid poster. He picked It up and looked at it closer, as he looked closer a look of terror spread across his face. "What is it?" Zoe asked him, walking towards Richie, closely followed by Bill and Eddie. "It says i'm missing" Richie said. "You're not missing, Richie." Zoe said to him. "Police department, City of Derry. That's my shirt, That's my hair, That's my face." Richie said in a panicked state, reading the details quicker. "Calm down, this isn't real." Zoe said to him, trying but failing to calm him down. "That's my name. That's my age. That's the date!" Richie yelled, getting more and more panicked by the second. "It can't be real Richie." Zoe said "No, It says it right there!" Richie yelled. Zoe snatched the paper and threw it away. "Am I missing? Am I gonna go missing?" Richie yelled. "Calm down! Look at me, Richie. Look at me." Zoe said "That...That isn't real. It's playing tricks on you." She said. "Hello?" a distant voice came from upstairs "Hello?" It said again. The group walked slowly towards the stairs, "Zoe.. Help me..." The voice said in and teary voice. "Mom..." Zoe said to herself quietly. "Mom!" Zoe said, running up the stairs to where the voice was coming from. "Zoe, Wait!" Bill shouted, running after her. Zoe ran up the stairs and towards a corridor where she heard the voice coming from. She stopped at the end of a corridor and stared at the open door where she could see her mother lying, blood covered. She was completely stunned by what she had seen, she didn't even hear Bill, Richie and Eddie behind her. Zoe walked towards her mother slowly but quickly jumped back as soon her mother was dragged away, screaming. Zoe stood there scared and confused with what had just happened. Bill, Richie and Zoe walked towards the door where her mother had just been dragged away from whilst Eddie took interest in something else. It was a voice that sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

The three others walked closer towards the door, not realising Eddie was no longer with them. They were now stood in the room, which was completely run-down. Eddie was still out in the corridor, now hyperventilating and breathing with his aspirator. The voice turned into growling which grew closer to Eddie, sending a wave of pure terror rushing through him. He turned and realised the door to the room which Bill, Richie and Zoe were in was now closing. "Guys!" He yelled as he ran down the corridor to try and make it to the door before it slammed shut. Right before his eyes the floor opened up into the room below, stopping him in his tracks. Eddie felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to turn around quickly. It was the leper. "Time to take your pill, Eddie." It said to him, sticking out its tongue which had a pill on it. Eddie fainted at the sight of this, falling through the ceiling into the room below.

Bill and Zoe were trying to force the door open to get to the other side whilst Richie's interest was set on the room full of tall, strange white sheets that seemed to be concealing something. He walked into the room seeing who he thought was Eddie in the room, telling him to come in. Richie looked around and saw that the boy from before had vanished so he walked to the door to leave the room as he saw Zoe and Bill stood in the doorway waiting for him. The door slammed as he tried to leave. "Richie!" Bill and Zoe yelled as they both tried to force the door open. "Come on! Open the door!" Richie yelled at the other two. "It won't open!" they yelled back.

The sheets that covered the tall figures behind Richie had fallen to the floor to reveal, Clowns. A room full of them. Richie turned around to see what was now behind him and began to panic. He turned towards the door and saw that there was now a clown doll standing in the doorway stopping him from leaving. Richie walked up to a clown doll and slowly reached his hand out to tap it on the face. To his relief it was just a doll, "Stupid clowns" He muttered under his breath. As he said that, another sheet fell. The sheet that had fallen reveal a coffin at the end of the room. Richie walked towards it slowly and as he did, the lid of the coffin opened by itself. On the inside of the coffin was the missing poster that he had found earlier. It now had the words found written in blood across it. He walked up to the coffin and saw a small, figure inside of it that was covered in a black lace sheet. he pulled off the sheet and there was a doll version of himself, dead with maggots crawling inside of its cheeks.

Richie slammed the lid of the coffin shut and just as he did, it burst open again and out of it, jumped Pennywise. Richie stumbled backwards paralysed with fear. "Don't touch the boys Richie or they'll know your secret" The clown said, laughing in hysterics. The clown bared it's teeth and chased him towards the door, holding out its hands trying to grab him. Richie ran towards the door and just as he did, Bill and Zoe managed to get the door open saving him just in time. "Let's get Eddie and get the fuck out of here!" Zoe said. The three of them saw a mattress in the corner which strangely, began to move on its own and in the middle of it, a head popped out. It wasn't just any head, It was Eddie's. It was a sick, demonic version of him. "You wanna play loogie?" It said, vomiting out a black acid-like liquid and laughing in hysterics.

Eddie was now awake after he had fainted when he fell from the second floor and now realised, from the shooting pains in his arm, that he had broken his arm. he picked up the limp arm and held it closer towards him. he was too focused on his arm to realise that the fridge in front of him now had a hand reaching out of it. He heard the tapping of the fingers on the side of the fridge and quickly looked up, now realising what it was and the danger he was in now that he was injured and alone.

The fridge door creaked open and inside was Pennywise who had contorted himself to fit inside the fridge. the clown started to laugh as it stepped out of the fridge and began to rearrange its disfigured limbs. The clown leaned closer towards Eddie and said ,"Time to float" as it walked towards Eddie, who was now hyperventilating and crawling backwards as the clown was now getting closer towards Eddie as he was being pushed back against the storage cabinet at the other end of the room. As Eddie's asthma began to get worse, Pennywise started to mock him by gasping for breath.

Back in the room above where Eddie was, the acid vomit was burning the floor and pooling towards Bill, Richie and Zoe who quickly turned hoping to leave but to their dismay, there was now three doors which read; Not scary at all, Scary and Very Scary.

The clown was now in front of Eddie and jumped forward and crouched down in front of the small boy who was now having a full-on panic attack. The clown laughed hysterically and imitated Eddie again before baring its teeth at him and snarling like a rabid animal.

The three of them looked at each other and without a second thought, they all ran towards the door which read Not scary at all and yanked it open with such force that it nearly came off its rusty, old hinges. Inside the door was a dark room and a light switch. Zoe walked forward and turned on the light. Inside was the dismembered torso of Zoe's mother who was strung up to the ceiling by her hands, screaming. Bill slammed the door shut and Richie yelled, in a panicked tone, "Where the fuck where her legs?" The three of them stumbled backwards away from the door before realising that the acid vomit was now right behind them. "This isn't real" Zoe said to Richie who was now very panicked. "Remember the missing kid poster. That wasn't real, so this isn't either." She said.

Pennywise was now smiling and holding Eddie against the storage unit so he couldn't move. The clown began to drool and said, "Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear." It began smiling in a demonic way before baring his razor-like teeth at Eddie, who was gasping for air as the clown held on to his neck.

"You ready?" Zoe said to the other two boys. "No!" Richie yelled. Zoe opened the door again and saw that her mother was no longer there and it was just a corridor. She could hear Eddie screaming from downstairs. As the clown heard the door open from upstairs, he quickly turned away from Eddie and directed his focus to the group who had figured out how to get past his trap. Bill, Richie and Zoe ran down the corridor following the sound of Eddie's screams.

Bill, Richie and Zoe ran into the room where they heard Eddie's screams coming from. "Eddie!" Richie said as the three of them burst through the door, quickly realising that the clown had now turned its focus to them. It was smiling them. "Oh dear Zoe, wouldn't want to have another persons blood on your hands." Zoe just stood there, breathing as heavily as Eddie was. The clown turned and began to charge towards the group with its teeth bared and snarling like a wild dog. The three of them quickly stepped back towards the fridge in fear of the clown getting them until it was stopped in its tracks as Bev impaled its head with a piece of sharp metal. She walked over to the other three as Ben, Mike and Stan walked into the room, stopping in their tracks as they saw what was in front of them. "Get Eddie!" Richie said, running over to him being closely followed by Bill, Zoe and Bev. Richie looked back at the clown and then back at Eddie who was now screaming in fear and hyperventilating. The clown stood back up, growling in rage with what Bev had just done to it. "Oh, fuck! We gotta get out of here!" Zoe said, realising that even though Bev had just saved their asses, She had only managed to piss the clown off even more.

The clown turned to face the losers with a now distorted face and was now making a low, growling sound as drool fell from its lips. The losers were all screaming in fear as the clown's hands turned into claws. It stepped forward and screamed in a demonic voice, terrifying the group of kids. It turned around, laughing. And as it did, it's razor-sharp claws slashed Ben's stomach leaving a large claw mark across him. The demonic looking clown walked backwards and through a door which lead into the basement. Bill walked over to it and followed it down the stairs to see where it was going. He saw it crawling back down a well. "Bill! We have to help Eddie!" Bev shouted to Bill from the room next to him.

When he got back, Eddie was screaming even more and clutching his broken arm and Richie was holding his face in both hands trying to calm him down. Zoe ran over to the group by the cabinet and crouched down next to Stanley who was trying to help with Eddie. "I'm gonna snap your arm into place." Richie said to Eddie. "Rich! Do not fucking touch me!" Eddie yelled back at him. "Okay, one, two, three." Richie said, "Do not touch me!" Eddie screamed. It was too late. By the time he managed to string a sentence together, Richie had already snapped Eddie's arm back into place. Eddie's screaming only got worse. The losers helped Eddie up and helped him and Ben out of the house since they were both injured whilst everyone else bolted out of the door and began to bike to Eddie's house.

When they arrived at Eddie's house, Sonia stormed out of the house in a storm-like rage. She pulled Eddie away from his friends and forced him into the car and turned back to his friends and said, "You! You did this! You know how delicate he is." "We were attacked, Mrs.K." Bill said nervously. "No, Don't" She said sternly, "Don't try and blame anyone else." She slammed the car door, locking it so Eddie couldn't get out. She slammed the car door with such force that she dropped her car keys on the ground. "Let me help." Zoe said, bending down to pick up the keys. "Get back!" Sonia said, pushing Zoe away before she could pick up the keys. Sonia snatched the keys from the ground and looked Zoe dead in the eyes and said, "Oh i've heard of you Miss Bowers, I don't want a foul-mouthed, dirty girl like you touching my son." Sonia turned on her heels and began to walk back to her car. Zoe had had enough and felt the rage just building up inside of her, she'd had enough with the bullshit of people in this town. "Tell me something I don't already know!" Sonia looked her dead in the eye's and walked back over to Zoe, face-to-face with her. "What did you just say to me?" Sonia said, in an aggressive tone. "I said, tell me something i don't already know." Zoe said, in the same aggressive tone. Sonia was stunned. She had never had a child be unafraid of her. She was furious. Sonia raised her right hand a slapped Zoe across the face with such force that it knocked her off of her feet. A look of pure fear spread across Sonia's face as she saw Zoe stand back up with nothing but a large red handprint on her right cheek.

When Sonia saw what she had done, she speed walked back to her car, got in and drove away as quickly as she could. As the car turned the corner, the remaining losers walked onto the road and watched their friend drive away. Bill turned to the group and said, "I saw the well. w-w-we know where it is and next time we'll be better prepared." "No!" Stanley said, "No, next time Bill. You're insane." "Why?" Bev said "We all know no one else is going to do anything." "Eddie was nearly killed!" Richie said, "And look at this motherfucker!" he said, pointing at Ben's slashed stomach, "He's leaking hamburger helper!" Ben looked slightly offended. "We can't pretend it's gonna go away, Ben you said it yourself, it comes back every 27 years." Bev said. "Fine!" Ben said "I'll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town, too." he said, looking into Beverly's eyes. "Because i wanna run towards something. Not away." Bev said to Ben. "I'm sorry, who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?" Richie said. "Richie-" Stanley said, barely able to finish his sentence before Richie began talking again. "I'm just saying, let's face facts. Real world" Richie said "Georgie is dead. Stop trying to get us killed, too." "Georgie's not dead." Bill said, pissed at what Richie had just said. "You couldn't save him, but you can still save yourself." Richie said, trying to walk away. Bill stopped him and said, "No, t-t-take it it back!" "You're scared and we all are, well some of us" looking at Zoe whose face was beginning to bruise. Bill looked back at Richie and said, "Take it back!", pushing him away. Richie was pissed. He walked up to Bill and shoved him back. Bill punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell!" Zoe said to Bill. Bill ignored her and walked over to Richie who was now trying to run at Bill but was being held back by Stan, Mike and Zoe, who were struggling to keep a hold of him, whilst Bill was being held back by Ben. "Stop!" Bev yelled, causing the two boys to stop running at each other and look at Bev. "This is what It wants" She said "It wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt It. That's why we're still alive." "Yeah? Well I plan to keep it that way." Richie said, starting to walking away being followed by Stan, Mike and Ben. Richie stopped and turned to face Zoe and said, "Are you coming or not?" Zoe turned to Bill and said, "Sorry Bill, I think we need to be thinking about a plan to get our friend back rather than how we're going to kill that thing." Then she walked over to the grass, picked up her bike and left with Richie, Stanley, Mike and Ben leaving Bev and Bill on their own.


	12. The Kissing Bridge

It had been 2 weeks since the fight and Richie decided to spend some time by himself away from the group so he biked to the Kissing Bridge. When he got there he set his bike down but before he started to carve, he noticed two familiar initials that read S+Z as much as it annoyed him, he was happy that Zoe and Stan were happy.

Richie took out his knife and began to carve a new pair on initials into the bridge he became so engrossed in carving the initials onto the bridge that he didn't hear his cousins car pull up behind him. By the time Richie had turned around to notice the car, Henry, Belch and Victor were now stood in front of him. Henry punched Richie across the face screaming in his face, pointing at the carving on the bridge which read, R+E. Henry continued to punch Richie in the face until he was nearly unconscious, chanting 'Fag' over and over.

Zoe, Stan and Ben had decided to meet up with Bill and Bev on main street to try snd bring some sort of peace back to the group since they didn't want to spoil their friendship over a fight. Zoe now had a bandage over where Eddie's mom had broken her nose. When they arrived they were surprised to see that Eddie was with them and now had a cast on his broken arm. "Loving the cast." Zoe said, jokingly to Eddie " How did you get out?" she asked. "The window" Eddie said. "We came to apologise for what happened and we shouldn't have pushed you guys away." Zoe said. "Don't worry about it" Bev said. "At least we're all back together now." "Most of us." Zoe said. "I haven't seen Richie in days" sounding worried. "Now that we're back together we should try and find him." Bill said. "Can someone explain what happened?" The loser's heads turned as soon as they heard a scream that sounded very familiar to Zoe. "Richie.." Zoe said under her breath, turning away, grabbing her bike and cycling towards the sounds of the screams being followed by the losers.

Henry practically picked up Richie by the collar and threw him onto the floor kicking him in the stomach over and over, until Richie was struggling to breath. Henry sat on top of him and pinned his arms down with his knees and raised his knife to Richie's neck. "Holy shit.." A voice said in the distance. It was Zoe and the rest of the losers. Henry smiled and stood up, picking up Richie by the neck, "Look who it is Tozier, It's your boyfriend." Henry said to him, loud enough for the losers to hear. Zoe looked at Eddie who was very confused with what was happening, "You've had your fun Henry, now let him go." Zoe said. "You actually support the fag? Okay, I'll let him go." Henry said, pushing Richie off the bridge into the river. "Richie!" The losers screamed together, running towards the bridge looking down into the river to try and find him. Zoe spotted him first and quickly climbed up the fence and said to the rest of the losers, "Go through the woods and meet me on the bank." jumping over the fence and into the river and swimming after Richie as his motionless body floated down the Kenduskeag.

Zoe had just managed to catch up to him and had pulled him to the bank just as the losers arrived there. Bill ran into the river to help her pull him onto the bank. "He's not breathing...He's not breathing!" Zoe said, starting to panic not knowing what to do. Eddie took out his aspirator, hoping for the best, tipping Richie's head back and pressing the aspirator twice and just like that, Richie started breathing again and Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief as tears ran down her face as she hugged her cousin. She looked over at Eddie, tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you." in a soft voice. 

A few hours after the incident, the losers were sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Richie. Stanley and Zoe were sat next to each other and they had fallen asleep in each others arms since it was so late at night. All of the losers had fallen asleep but Eddie, he was busy trying to figure out what that carving meant and why Henry had beaten Richie to that extent. A doctor finally came in after the losers had been waiting all day for the news. Eddie quickly turned to the losers and woke them up, they realised that could finally see Richie after waiting all day they all ran down the corridor towards Richie's room and pushed open the door with such force, they nearly took the door off it's hinges. "Richie!" they all yelled, relieved that he was alive. After spending a few hours talking about what happened, the losers all fell asleep but Eddie. He turned to Richie and said, "So what actually did happen?" Richie panicked in case Eddie saw the carving on the bridge which didn't matter since he saw it anyway. "Nothing, Don't worry about it." Richie said. The two boys both fell asleep after a while of awkward silence and not knowing what to say to each other.


	13. The Return to Neibolt Street

It had been a few weeks since Richie's incident and he was now back to his usual hyper self, Everything seemed fine until one day in early August. Bill went to see Beverly but when he got there, written on the wall in blood were the words, 'If you try you die'.

Bill ran to the capitol theatre as quickly as he could to get the losers who were spending some time in the arcade. He flung open the door and yelled "Guys!" getting the groups attention almost immediately, "What happened this time?" Zoe said, jokingly. "It got Beverly." Bill said. A look of panic spread across the losers faces'. They all ran out the door of the capitol theatre, grabbed their bikes and began to cycle to Neibolt.

When they arrived, yet again Stanley was the only one of the losers who bothered to put his bike on its stand. Mike had brought the gun from his grandfathers farm and Bill had taken some of the spikes from the fence to use as weapons. He handed a spike to Zoe but she turned it down and said, "I brought a little something of my own." pulling a pistol out of her back pocket, filling the gun with silver bullets and turning the safety on. The boys were completely stunned that Zoe had a gun considering she was 13.

Richie picked up a glass bottle and smashed it, planning on using it as a weapon to fight the clown with but just as Zoe had suspected, his plan had failed. The losers walked up the stairs and back into the house where they had last faced the clown. Stanley stopped at the door and just stared into the house while the group walked ahead. Zoe noticed Stanley wasn't with them and turned back to the door way where he was stood, "Stan?" She said "We all have to go. Beverly was right. If we split up like last time, that clown will kill us one by one. Most likely starting with Richie." "Hey!" Richie said, slightly offended but used to his cousin's snide comments. "But if we stick together. all of us, we'll win. I promise." She said. Stanley sighed and joined the rest of the losers.

They walked through the house and down the stairs into the basement where Bill had found the well. "Hey, Eddie, you got a quarter? Wouldn't wanna make a wish in that fucking thing." Richie said. "Beverly?" Ben yelled down the well, in hopes that she might hear him. "How are we supposed to get down there?" Mike asked. Bill turned and pointed his flashlight to a pile of ropes in the corner of the room. Bill and Mike secured the ropes to the hook that was above the well and Bill began to climb down the rope into the well. Each of the losers took turns descending down the rope and into the vent shaft. Leaving Zoe to go last since she had a gun and could defend herself easily if anything happened.

Zoe was too busy making sure that the boys didn't slip and fall down the well too notice that stood behind her, was her psychotic brother. Henry ran up behind her and smacked her over the back with a metal pole causing a shrill scream to escape her mouth. "Die!" Henry yelled at her, throwing her into the corner of the room. "Zoe!" The boys all screamed, hoping that she was still alive. A blood-soaked Henry walked over to the well, looking down at the group of boys, laughing manically as he picked up the rope and pulling it out of the well so the boys could no longer leave. "Get the rope! Get the rope!" Eddie screamed in a high-pitched, panicked voice. "Well, case closed, we're dying down here." Stanley said. The loser's ignored his complaints as proceeded to yell Zoe's name in hope that she was concious. Henry turned away from the well and back to his sister who way lying on the floor, crippled in pain. "You made a big mistake running Zoe, You should have stayed. Let me kill you when i had the chance. But it's okay. I can kill you and you're faggot friends all at once." Henry said, laughing creepily. He crouched down next to his sister and picked up her gun which must have fallen out of her pocket when she fell. He picked up the gun and put it to her head and said, "Sweet Dreams Zo-Zo." pulling the trigger. To his shock, the gun didn't fire. Zoe smiled and said, "Safety's on." Kicking him in the face, sending him flying back towards the well. "Safety's off. Sweet Dreams Henry." She said, pulling the trigger, shooting her brother in the chest, causing him to fall down the well do his demise. "Holy shit!" Richie screamed as he heard the gun go off and saw his cousins body fall right past him face. Zoe walked up to the well and saw the boy's stunned face's looking up at her. She threw the rope down the well, put her gun in her back pocket, making the safety was on and climbed down the rope into the shaft where the boys were.

"Stanley.." said a voice, coming from the sewers. "Beverly?" Stanley said, confused as to what had just said his name. "Is that you?" he said. The clown appeared from around the corner, laughing. Stanley quickly turned back around, hoping to see his friends. Only to realise that he was now in a completely different place. "Guys?" He said. He walked around, pointing his flashlight in all different directions, hoping to find his friends. By this point, Eddie had noticed that Stanley was gone, "Where's Stan?" He said to the rest of the group. "Stanley!" he yelled, running along the small shaft, being closely followed by the rest of the losers. The group had reached a part of a tunnel where there was a small stream of grey water which they had to walk through. "Stan!" They continued to scream, in hopes of finding him.

Stanley began to panic now, since he was all alone and couldn't find his friends. He kept hearing footsteps running at him and then disappearing. He screamed loudly as the woman from his dad's painting ran at him with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth grinning at him. The rest of the group were still wandering through the sewers in hopes of finding Stanley. They heard screams which they instantly recognised to be Stan's and ran towards them. The group came to an iron door which all of them had to force open. They were now in a dark room with a very large hole in the middle of it. "His flashlight!" Eddie said, running over to the discarded tool on the floor. He pointed it down the corridor, not realising that right in front of him was Stanley, lying on the floor having has face eaten by Judith. "What the fuck is that!" Zoe yelled, causing the monster to let go of Stanley and retreat back to the pipes. One the monster had gone, the rest of the losers gathered around Stanley, screaming with panic. He was still lying on the floor unconscious until his friends woke him up with their screaming. He woke up, screaming, "You left me! You took me into Neibolt!" Stanley yelled. "You're not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!" "Stanley, I'm sorry." Zoe said. "This is all your fault" Stanley said. "We would never let anything happen to you. Or Eddie because we would probably all be under a death sentence if anything happened to him." Zoe said. The group laughed and hugged Stan. Bill saw a small boy in a rain coat who he instantly recognised as his brother, Georgie. He walked towards the small boy, with the gun that Mike had brought, causing the small boy to run off down the pipes. "Guys where's Bill?" Eddie asked. The group got up and walked down the sewers to look for Bill. Zoe and Mike stayed at the back to help Stan walk since he couldn't after being attacked by the woman from the painting.

Bill ran further and further into the sewers, following what he believed to be Georgie. Bill finally came to a doorway, which led into a very large space with a giant pile of old toys in the middle of it. Next to the pile was Bev. But she was floating in the air. "Beverly!" Bill yelled, running towards her. he stared up at her for a few moments, trying to jump up and reach her but she was too high in the air. Bill put down his flashlight to try and climb up the toys to reach Bev but became distracted by the small boy in the yellow rain coat again, who ran away behind the pile of toys. Bill turned, looked up at Bev and said, "I'll come back for you Bev." before running to chase after the small boy.

Eddie was now leading the rest of the group into random tunnels looking for Bill, but just ended up getting them lost. He tripped on something and fell into a large stream of grey water. "Get out of there, dude. That's grey water." Richie said to Eddie. "Where's my fucking flashlight!" Eddie yelled. A skull popped out of the water in Eddie's face, causing him and the rest of the group to scream. Richie pulled Eddie out of the water and ran down the sewer pipe, being followed by the rest of the group.

Bill had now reached a corner of the large room, where there was a cascading stream of water which wall falling into a very large and deep hole. Behind that cascade of water stood a small, brown haired boy in a blood-stained sweater clutching a paper boat to his chest.

The remaining losers had found the same doorway that Bill had gone through and saw Bev, who was floating in the air. "Holy shit" Richie said. "How is she in the air?" Zoe said. "Guys..." Eddie said, with a horrified look plastered across his face. He was looking up at the pile which was surrounded by the floating silhouettes of the missing children. All of the group but Ben turned their focus from Bev to the floating children. "Let me grab her." Ben said, who was being boosted into the air by Mike and Richie. He managed to pull her down to the ground but was horrified to discover that her beautiful green eyes had turned a pasty white. "Bev" He said to her, hoping that she would wake up "Beverly! Why isn't she waking up! What is wrong with her? Beverly, please! Come on!" Ben took Beverly into his arms and hugged her tightly until he let her go, sighed and finally kissed her. Bev's eyes went from the pasty white back to their normal emerald green shade as she woke up. Ben's eyes locked with Bev's and in that moment, it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. "January embers" Bev said. "My heart burns there too." Ben replied, tears in his eyes. "Jesus, fuck." Richie said, putting his arms around Bev and Ben, pulling them into a group hug, being joined by Stan, Zoe, Mike and Eddie.

Eddie walked away from the group to try and find Bill. Bev noticed that Bill wasn't with the group and said, "Where's Bill?" Bill was stood over by the cascading water, talking to the small boy with a missing arm. "What took you so long?" Georgie said, in a teary voice. "I was looking for you this whole time." Bill said. "I couldn't find my way outta here." Georgie said. "He said I could have my boat back, Billy." "Was she fast?" Bill asked. "I couldn't keep up with it." Georgie replied. "She, Georgie. You call boats she." Bill knew in that moment that the clown was masquerading as Georgie, as Bill remembered telling his little brother that he was supposed to call boats 'She'. "Take me home, Billy." Georgie said. The rest of the losers arrived, instantly noticing the small boy who was talking to Bill. "I wanna go home." Georgie said, tearfully. "I miss you I wanna be with Mom and Dad." he said. "I want more than anything for you to be home." Bill said. "With Mom and Dad." Bill walked closer to the small boy as he spoke. " I miss you so much." he said. "I love you, Billy." Georgie said. "I love you too." Bill said. Bill sighed and held back tears as he raised the bolt gun that he had borrowed from Mike. He put the gun against Georgie's head, causing the small boy to whimper and cry. "But you're not Georgie." Bill said, pulling the trigger, sending the bolt flying into his brother's forehead causing him to fall back onto the floor, dropping his paper boat. The group backed away in shock of what had happened, Zoe and Stan had locked hands without even realising it. Once they had noticed, they quickly let go and played it off as if nothing had happened.

Georgie's lifeless body began to writhe and scream as the small boy began to morph back into its usual form of a demonic clown. The clown was now stood up, face to face with Bill. "Kill it!" The losers yelled from behind him. "The guns not loaded." Mike said. Bill pulled back the bolt on the gun and firing it, failing to launch the bolt. A hole was made in the clowns face and it began to crumble away, before growing back again. The clown ran at the group of kids, enraged. It knocked Bill to the ground, trying to bite his face but being stopped by the gun that Bill was holding to its mouth. Zoe quickly took her small pistol out of her back pocket, turned off the safety and fired three shots into the clowns head, sending it flying backwards, away from Bill. Stan was completely stunned and stood, mouth open staring at Zoe, she smirked at him. The clown was back up again and running back towards the group of kids. Mike ran at the clown but with a metal spike but the clown struck him in the chest with its large arm, sending him flying into the pile of toys in the middle of the room. Bill jumped on the clowns back and held a metal pole to the clowns mouth to try and stop it from biting anyone. Stan and Ben grabbed an arm each and tried to pull it over, whilst Richie jumped on its back as well to try and help Bill. The clown grabbed Stanley and Ben by their shirts and threw them against a wall. It reached backwards and picked Richie, throwing him against the same wall as Stan and Ben. The clown reached over its back and threw Bill onto the ground and held him by his neck, making sure that he couldn't escape. It held Bill tightly and was now laughing and smiling at the losers. "Let him go." Bev said. "No." It said. "I'll take him. I'll take all of you. And i'll feast on your flesh as I feed of your fear. Or, you'll just leave us be. I will take him, only him. and then I will have my long rest and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead happy lives until old age takes you back to the weeds." "Leave.." Bill said "I'm the one who dragged you all into this. I'm s-s-so sorry." "S-s-s-sorry." The clown said, imitating Bill's stutter. "Go!" Bill said. "Guys. We can't!" Bev said. "I told you, Bill" Richie said. "I fucking told you. I don't want to die. It's your fault. You punched me in the face. You made me walk through shitty water. You brought me to a fucking crackhead house." he said. The clown grimaced at this, obviously offended by the comment. "And now.." Richie said, picking up a baseball bat from the pile of discarded toys, "I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown." he said, "Welcome to the Losers Club asshole!" He yelled, charging at the clown with the baseball bat, striking it in the head as It ran at him roaring and its teeth bared. Mike ran at the clown with his metal pole and tried to strike it in the head but It opened its mouth and burned hands came out of it, grabbing onto the pole and stopping it. Stanley picked up a metal pole and cut the hands that were holding onto the pole to help Mike. Richie smacked the clown in the back with his baseball bat, causing its face to change into the woman from the painting. The clown ran at Stanley, roaring but before It could get to Stan, he smacked it across the face with the metal pole he had, causing Its face to change again. It turned around quickly, knocking Mike onto the ground, changing its hands into sharp talons, jabbing them at Mike as he tried to roll away. Ben quickly took one of the metal spikes from Bill and impaled the clown with it, causing blood to spurt out of its chest. It's face changed again, this time into a mummy. It wrapped it's bandages around his face and pulling him closer to its gnashing jaws. Bill picked up some chains that were on the floor and smacked the bandages with them, disintegrating them. He smacked It over the back with them chains, sending it crawling away on the floor. The losers each took turns in beating it until it turned to Eddie, changing its face again, into the leper that he had saw at the house on Neibolt Street earlier that summer. The leper began to cough and then projectile vomited all over Eddie. Eddie was absolutely enraged. He stood up and screamed, "I'm gonna kill you!" before kicking the monster in the face sending it over backwards. The clown was on its hands and knees, looking directly up at Zoe, changing its face for the last time, into Henry's, He looked up at her and said, "Look at you Zo, You're just like me. A Killer." Henry smiled at her but this was the last straw for Zoe, She took the metal pole that she had substituted for her gun, raised it above her head and plunged it into Henry's mouth, causing Henry to turn back into the clown. The clown spat the pole out of its mouth, crawling backwards towards the hole and leaning against the stone wall as it faded away. "That's why you didn't kill Beverly." Bill said to the clown. "Cause sh-sh-she wasn't afraid. And we aren't either. Not anymore. Now you're the one who's afraid. Because you're gonna starve." he said. The clown began to gurgle and flipped itself over the wall back into its hole. "He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts." It said to itself, over and over as it clung onto the stone wall. Stan passed the metal pole along the line of losers to Bill. The clown's face was beginning to crumble away as it stuttered on the repeating phrase. Bill raised the pole above his head to threaten the clown, causing it to drop a little bit, just hanging on by the edge of its fingers. The losers where right on the edge of the stone wall looking down towards the weak clown who's face was crumbling away in chunks. "Fear.." It said, before letting go of the wall and falling back into its hole. That would be the last time It saw the losers for 27 years.

"I know what i'm doing for my summer experience essay." Richie said. Bill turned to Bev and hugged her. "Guys." Eddie said, looking up. "The kids are floating down." he said. Bill walked over to the pile of toys in the middle of the room and crouched down next to it. He picked up the small yellow rain jacket that had once belonged to his little brother. Richie walked over to Bill and crouched down next to him, putting an arm around him. The rest of the losers walked over to Bill and had a group hug.


	14. We'll Come Back

It was now September and school was less than two weeks away. It had only been a day after the fight with It and the losers were sat in the meadow down by the Kenduskeag, savouring the last moments of summer. "I can only remember parts but, i thought i was dead. That's what it felt like I saw us, all of us together back in the cistern, but we were older, life our parents' ages." Bev said. "Wh-wh-what were we all doing there?" Bill asked. "I just remember how we felt." Bev replied " How scared we were. I don't think i can ever forget that." she said. Bill picked up a piece of glass, stood up and said, "Swear it. Swear if It isn't dead, if It ever comes back, we'll come back, too." he said. Bev stood up next to him, followed by Richie, Eddie, Ben,Mike, Zoe and finally Stan. Bill took the glass and cut his hand with it, then going round the circle and cutting everyones hand. First Richie, then Eddie, Mike, Zoe, Stan, Ben and finally Bev. The losers stood in the circle, taking each others hands, forming the bond that would tie them together for a lifetime.

After a few moments, the losers let go of each other hands and went their separate ways, saying goodbye before leaving. Eddie first, then Mike, Then Bev and Ben, Richie and Finally Bill. Zoe and Stanley sat on under the willow that had been on the bank of the Kenduskeag for years. "This is the last time i might ever see this town." Zoe said, looking out onto the bank. "How come?" Stan asked. "My aunt wants me to come back to Australia with her. Since my Dad died, she doesn't want me here anymore." Zoe said. " She doesn't want to risk my safety." she said. "Is Richie going?" Stan said, excitedly. "Unfortunately for you, it's a different Aunt. I have a very large family." Zoe said, smiling. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She said. "How long will you be gone?" Stan asked. "My aunt, she says i can stay for as long as i want, so..." Stan looked upset that he might never see Zoe again. "Just so you know... I never felt like a loser when i was with all of you." Zoe said. "See you around." she said, standing up and walking down the grass pathway. Stan sat under the willow for few moments before jumping to his feet and running after Zoe, she turned around as soon as she heard the footsteps. She was now face-to-face with Stan, their eyes were locked in that moment, he stepped closer to her and for the first time, kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, still locking his eyes with hers. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. She took her hand and put it against his face before stepping closer and kissing him back. They pulled away from each other. She took her hand off his face and smiled at him. Before she went, Stanley reached into his pocket and took out a small silver necklace with a little heart on it. He held it out to her and said, "I'm not gonna forget you, Zoe." she smiled at him, taking the necklace out of his hand and putting it on, "I'm not planning on forgetting you either Stan." "Bye..." She said softly, before turning and walking down the soft, grassy path. That feeling she had felt when she first met Stanley had returned. She felt happy.


	15. Memory

Memory. It's a funny thing. People want to believe they are what they choose to remember. The good stuff. The moments. The places. The people we all hold on to. But sometimes... sometimes we are what we wish we could forget.

It was a busy night at the annual Derry Summer Fair and playing on the clown soak game, was Adrian Mellon. Adrian was the first to burst the balloon and won the game. the prize clerk walked over to him and handed him his prize. His boyfriend Don was stood behind him smiling. Stood next to Adrian was the little girl who was also playing the game. Adrian turned to her and bent down to her height level and said, "Hey, girl, do you want this?" holding the toy up to her and whispering in her ear, "Thanks for letting me win." before handing the small girl the toy. Her face lit up with a smile as she ran off to join her mother. "Well, here is your consolation prize." Don said, pulling out a hat that look similar to a beaver. "Look at that, Never been a fan of the beaver but look at this hat. I mean..." Adrian said, before stepping closer to Don and kissing him. "Thank you." Adrian said. A group of drunk homophobes were sat at a table eating and smoking as Don and Adrian walked by them, hand-in-hand. "So, we need to talk logistics." Don said. "Ooh, How romantic." Adrian replied. "Romantic? What's so fucking romantic?" one of the drunk men said, hitting Adrian's slush out of his hand and spitting on his shoes. "Hey, your mommas ever teach you boys to respond to someone when they ask you a fucking question?" another one of the men said. "Come on, Adrian." Don said, pulling Adrian away from the situation. "You got a problem, faggot?" the drunk man said to Adrian. "I don't, but Meg Ryan called. she wants her wig back." Adrian replied sarcastically. Don pulled Adrian away from the situation and began to walk down the road and stopped at the Derry Town Bridge.

"Stuff like that. That's why we have to leave this shit hole town. Small minds." Don said. "They have small dicks." Adrian said. "I'm being serious. We belong elsewhere." Don replied. "We can always move back here." he said. "I don't care. New York, Derry, whatever. It's.. I just want to be with you." Adrian said, stopping and facing Don. "Take off that fucking hat." A voice said from behind them. It was the drunken men from the fair. They were walking closer to Don and Adrian in a threatening manner. "Wouldn't wanna give the impression that we've got a bunch of fucking fairies in this town." one of the men said. "Yeah, he was born here, asshole." Adrian replied. "All right, let's go." Don said, trying to pull a reluctant Adrian away from the situation which was very quickly about to spiral from bad to worse. "You know what? I'll take off the hat. But why leave it there? Any thing else you would like me to take off for you?" Adrian said, folding his arms and turning to the group of men. "Any special requests ladies?" he said, almost shouting. One of the men who was stood behind Adrian, punched him in the jaw and pushing him onto the ground. "Let him go!" Don yelled, whilst being pinned to the ground by the two of the men. Adrian was gasping for air as his asthma worsened. He took out his aspirator and began to shake it but it was kicked out of his hand by the same man who punched him. The youngest of the group picked up the hat, that was lying in the middle of the road, put it on and began laughing as Adrian was being beaten. "Leave him alone!" Don yelled to the men, "He's got asthma, fucker!" he said before having a sharp right-hook delivered to his left cheek. Adrian began to cough up blood as he was punched and kicked more and more by two of the men. "I still hate your fucking hair." Adrian said in a raspy voice. "Help me get him up!" the man yelled to one of the men who was holding down Don. He kicked Don in the face to make sure he couldn't get up and walked over to Adrian. Him and the other man picked up Adrian and held him against the wall of the bridge. "Give me the hat, Chris." the man said. "It's fucking mine." Chris replied. "I said give me the fucking hat!" the man yelled. Chris sighed and gave him the hat. Don yelled as Adrian was held over the edge of the bridge. The man put the hat onto Adrian's head and whispered into his ear, "Welcome to Derry, motherfucker." Adrian was throw over the edge by the two men who quickly ran away, followed by the rest of the group. Don staggered to his feet and yelled over the edge of the bridge as Adrian struggled to the surface of the fast-flowing river, gasping for air. "Help! Help me!" Adrian yelled as he struggled to stay above the water. Adrian thought he was hallucinating since he didn't use his aspirator but he saw a figure with flame-like hair stood on the river bank holding out it's hand.

Don had managed to get to the river which was flowing quickly below the bridge and stood on the bank, searching for Adrian. He saw the cap Adrian was wearing floating on its own down the river and began to panic. His panic was briefly lifted once he was a white silhouette standing across the river, smiling whilst holding Adrian up. The silhouette's mouth opened to reveal hundreds over razor-like teeth. The creature bit into Adrian's torso, killing him. As Don began to yell and cry, thousands of red balloons floated from under the bridge. As the balloons floated past, the creature and Adrian's dead body had vanished.

Thing is, sometimes what we wish was forgotten, what we tried to leave in the past, won't stay there.

Mike Hanlon was asleep in his arm chair when he was briefly awoken by the radio going off on his desk. "Units, please respond. I'm getting reports of a body found dismembered." an operator said. "Come back, was that 'dismembered'?" another operator said. "Scene is near the south entrance of the festival grounds." the operator responded. Mike stumbled over to the radio and quickly turned it up before turning, grabbing his coat and heading to the Derry City Bridge.

Sometimes, it comes back for you.

Mike arrived at the scene which was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. Mike wandered over to the bank and noticed that on a thorn bush, was a remainder of a red balloon. Mike walked towards the bridge and noticed that written on the inside of the bridge was, 'Come Home, Come Home, Come Home' in the blood of Adrian Mellon.


	16. Seven Phone Calls

It had been 27 years. A lot had changed since then. People moved on and left. Tried to forget about what happens in the past. But there are just some memories that stick with you for life. Bill was in his trailer of the set of his movie, trying to overcome his greatest struggle. Writing a good ending. he had sat for hours trying to think of what to write for the script of his new movie, The Attic Room. He stared into the glaring screen of his laptop, not noticing the knock on the door. It was his assistant,"Mr Denbrough?" She said, "They need you on set." Bill glanced up from his computer, and left his trailer. He walked across the road of the studios to where the movie set was located and quickly ducked under the rapidly closing gate of the set. "Hey! Watch it!" A tech-guy said to Bill in an angry tone. "Come on! You never seen Indiana Jones?" Bill said jokingly. He walked over to the house on set that was being built. He walked over to a red-haired woman who was holding a compact mirror in-front of her face, practicing her facial expressions as two make-up artists applied fake cuts and blood to her face. Audra turned and noticed Bill standing behind her. "Hey, Do you have the pages?" She asked him. The crane quickly came down from the first level and hovered next to Bill. Sat on the crane was a man with silver hair and a sallow face. "My friend, a film needs an ending." He said to Bill. "You do know that, right?" "Oh, yeah." Bill replied. "You said that you needed another day to finish the pages and we're shooting this thing tonight." Audra said to Bill. "That's like... 17 hours." Bill said. "Everybody, calm down, okay?" The director said. "I'm calm." Bill replied. "I want you to be happy with the movie. You understand? I'm on your side." The director said. "That's great. 'Cause in my book, the ending..."Bill said, not able to finish his sentence "Was terrible." The director said, cutting Bill off before he could finish his sentence. "All due respect, people loved you book. Loved. They hated the ending." The director said. "You said you liked the ending." Bill said, confused. "That was a lie. We gotta do better okay?" The director said. "Yeah." Bill replied, hurt. "Audra you have my notes. Would you.." The director said to Audra who responded with a kind nod. "Okay, thank you very much. Take me back to one, please." The director said, before quickly ascending back to level one. "You have his notes?" Bill said to Audra. "He's not wrong." Audra replied. "You hate my endings too?" Bill said. "Not all your endings. But this.. Just.." Audra said, struggling to finish her sentence before her husband walked away, scoffing at what had just left his wife's mouth. "What? Do you want me to keep lying to you? Just because i'm your wife?" Audra said, following her husband. "Your my wife?" Bill said, finishing her sentence at the same time. "No. No. But you know what? You've been blowing smoke up my ass for eight years? I guess I though you were someone else." Bill said, walking over to the table with food on it and pouring himself a coffee. "I have not been blowing smoke up your ass." Audra said. "Everybody wants a happy ending. Everybody wants closure. But that's not the way life works out." Bill said. "I think what Peter wants and what the studio wants..." Audra said, unable to finish her sentence. "The Studio? Since when did you become a company man? Jesus, you're an artist. Come on, what's wrong with just doing it the way it's written. The way i wanted. What's wrong with being the woman i want you to be?" Bill said. "Fuck you, Bill." Audra said, stunned at the words that had just left her husbands mouth. "On the page. The part, i mean. Not you." Bill said, trying to fix the deteriorating situation. Bill tried to say more to help fix what he had said but was interrupted by his ringing phone. He sighed and took out his phone and went to answer it as his wife stormed off back to the set. Bill walked outside and answered the phone. "Hello?" Bill said. "Bill Denbrough? It's Mike." Mike said. "Mike who?" Bill said, confused at who was calling him. "Mike Hanlon. From Derry." Mike said. "You need to come home." He said. Bill stared at his palm and realised that a familiar looking scar had appeared on his hand. He remembered it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. Bill felt something as he looked at the scar on his hand. A familiar feeling. Fear.

It was another busy day in New York City. And driving through the hell traffic, racing to work, trying not to be late for his meeting, was Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie was always scared was going to die as a kid but now as an adult he got paid for it since he was a Risk Analyst. "Eddie, i keep telling you not to scare me like this. And you never listen to me." Myra said on the other end of the phone. "All right. Myra, please. Not now." Eddie said, reaching into the pocket next to the door and grabbing a bottle of his pills and taking one of them. "You shouldn't be out there." Myra said on the other end of the phone. "Eddie, it's not safe to drive when the roads are slick like this." She said. "Sweetheart, it stopped raining, like, three hours ago. All right?" Eddie said, trying to assure his flustered wife he was okay. A yellow taxi sped past Eddie's care a honked its horn at Eddie. Eddie became annoyed, rolled down his window and yelled, "Hey Dickhead! Full traffic mean anything to you?" "What if you hydroplane?" Myra said. "I'm not gonna hydroplane. It is my job to assess risks and i am statistically more likely to get into an accident because i am talking to you on the phone! All right? I have to go. I will talk to you soon goodbye." Eddie said, hanging up on his wife. His phone rang again." Edward Kaspbrak speaking." Eddie said. "You didn't say, 'Okay, bye, i love you,' Like you usually do." Myra said. "Listen to me, i can't! I'm going to be late to this meeting..." Eddie said, noticing the location of the incoming call that appeared on the dashboard screen. The call was from Derry, Maine. "Say i love you Eddie." Myra said. "Okay, i love you, Mommy." Eddie said, remembering his mother as the thought of Derry brought back other memories of people who he used to know. One person more than any others. "What?" Myra said, confused. "Myra, Bye." Eddie said, fixing the situation and hanging up the call with his wife before answering the call from Derry. "Hello? Who's this?" Eddie said, panicked. "It's me. Mike." Mike said. "Mike who?" Eddie said. He didn't notice the light in front of him turn from green to red. In an instant, a yellow taxi ploughed into the side of his car, knocking his car a few feet off the road. "Eddie! You okay?" Mike said from the phone. "Yeah, i'm pretty good." Eddie replied.

After receiving the call, Richie ran out onto the fire exit balcony, hanging his head over the balcony as he puked his liver out. "Rich, what the hell? You were fine like five seconds ago." His assistant said. "Rich, talk to me. We're on in two minutes." His assistant said, handing Richie a small glass of bourbon and some tic tacs walking him towards the stage area where his show was about to take place. Richie and his assistant stood at the side of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Richie Tozier!" A loud voice said, starting the show. Richie walked on the stage and took the microphone from the stand and said, "All right! How's everybody doing tonight?" Richie said, starting his show. "So, My girlfriend caught me masturbating to her friends Facebook page and ended going to my first Masturbators Anonymous meeting. So i stand up at the first meeting and say, 'My name is Richie 'Trashmouth'....." Richie paused mid-sentence, remembering the nickname Trashmouth that was given to him by his childhood Best Friend who had most likely forgotten him, but Richie never did. The audience booed and yelled as Richie played off the joke and continued with his show.

It was 3pm in Canberra. Exactly 45 degrees warm. Just the perfect temperature. Zoe had only just gotten out of the hospital and was exhausted considering she had just had a baby less than 24 hours ago. She had just put her daughter down for a nap. when she heard the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Her husband James called from downstairs. Zoe walked into the kitchen, looking about 25-years-old even though she was 4 months away from turning 40. She hated the idea of getting older. "Zoe, You might wanna take this." Her husband said in a more serious tone. "Okay.." She walked over to him, getting a little nervous. "Hello?" She said. "Zoe? It's Mike." An almost familiar voice said. "I'm sorry?" She said, confused. "From Derry." He added. "Oh my god, Mike, Hi. How longs it been." She said, her voice cheering up now. "A long time. 27 years." He said in the same monotone voice. "Shit.." She said quietly to herself. "You need to come back Zoe." Mike said. "Mike..I don't know if I can." Zoe said, looking over at James who was looking slightly concerned. "I'll think about it.." She said before hanging up and putting her phone back on charge next to the charger. Zoe walked over to the couch where her husband was sitting. "What's up? You look like somebody died." He said. "And someone just might.." Zoe thought. "I have to go back to the states.." She said. "What for?" He asked in a curious manner. "Remember when I said I couldn't remember anything about my past?" She said. "Yeah..." Zoe said. "That was an old friend calling. I have to go to a town in Maine called Derry. The town where is spent my entire life until I was 13." She replied. "Well.. If it's that important.. I'll look after Liv until you get back." James said with a soft smile. Zoe smiled and said, "What would I do without you.." and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before walking upstairs to pack.

Bev was lying fast asleep in her bed when she was awoken by a buzzing sound that had been coming from her phone for the last few seconds. She quickly woke up, grabbed her phone and sat in the window frame of her dressing room, staring at the scar on her hand. "Mike i'm sorry, I can't remember." Bev said. "Nobody except Zoe could. I don't understand why she could remember but the others couldn't." Mike said. Bev sighed and said, "I'll be there tomorrow." hanging up the phone. Bev checked to see if her husband Tom was still asleep, which he was. Bev grabbed a bag and packed a load of jackets, jeans and sneakers and all of her other things. Bev zipped up her back and went to walk out of her bedroom door when she realised that her husband Tom was now stood in the bedroom doorway. "Hey, it's the middle of the night and you're packing?" Tom said. "I'm sorry, i didn't want to wake you." Bev said, kissing Tom on the cheek before putting her bag on the bed and sitting on the edge to slip on her sneakers. "I just got a phone call from an old friend in Derry. I have to go back there." She said, with a panicked look on her face. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I trust you." Tom said. Bev smiled at him and thanked him before standing up from the bed. Tom grabbed her wrist just before she could walk away. "I just don't understand why you would lie to me." Tom said, fire boiling in his eyes. "You said the name Mike." Tom said. "Yes. You see there were a group of us back then and we were all close friends." Bev said. "That is such bullshit Bev. This is just like the last time." Tom said, walking over to Bev, pushing her against the wall. "You're going to stay right here. And show me what it is you're going to do with Mike." Tom said. Bev kicked him away before running to grab her back and running down the corridor and down the stairs. "You're nothing without me! Tell me i'm wrong!" Tom yelled from upstairs as Bev walked out the front door slamming it as she went. She took off her wedding and engagement ring, leaving it on the stone wall next to her house. Bev walked down the road and into the rain away from her abusive husband and back to her traumatic past.

It was just another day for the employees at global architecture company, Hanscom and Associates. It was the day of the board meeting to discuss some new plans for a building a new Company tower in London. "If we add in walls here and all along here." One man said, pointing to part of the blue print that lay spread out on the glass table. "Lose them." Ben said. Ben wasn't able to be at the meeting so we has there over Skype. "With all do respect, Mr Hanscom-" The man said, unable to finish his sentence. "Ben, please." Ben said. "Look, if you throw up more walls it's going to feel like a prison and you know what people wanna do in prison? Get out. This should be a place that brings people together. A meeting ground. A clubhouse." Ben said, touching the edge of the old yearbook page that sat in his wallet. "And if when people are there.." Ben was unable to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by his ringing phone. "Excuse me for one second." Ben said, pausing the Skype call and answering the call on his phone. "Hello?" Ben said. "Ben. It's Mike. From Derry. You need to come home." Mike said.

Stanley was sat completing a bird jigsaw puzzle whilst his wife Patricia was sat on the lounge chair in the corner of the room, searching on her laptop booking a vacation getaway for the two of them, barely able to see the screen of the computer due to the growing pregnancy bump in the way. "Should I just book it? You sure you can get away from work?" Patricia said. "It's summer, why not?" Stanley replied. "Okay we are Buenos Aires bound." Patricia said excitedly. Stanley noticed his phone ringing as he tried to find the missing piece of his jigsaw puzzle. He picked up his phone and said, "Stanley Uris speaking." "It's Mike." Mike said. "I'm sorry?" Stanley said, confused. "From Derry." Mike said. "Mike. Wow. Hi. How longs it been?" Stanley said, shocked that Mike remembered him. "A long time. 27 years." Mike said. "It's come back hasn't it." Stanley said, gravely. "Yeah. You need to come back." Mike said. "Wait. What about the others?" Stanley asked. "Everyone else is on there way back." Mike said. "I would have to clear a few things up first." Stanley said. "Tomorrow." Mike said. "See you soon, Stan the Man." Mike said, hanging up. Stanley walked up to his bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the water and drew himself a bath. Stanley climbed into the bathtub and began to think. He remembered the day by the river bank where he made a promise as a child to the girl he knew that he would never forget. "I swear, Zoe.." Stanley said. A tear rolled down his cheek before taking the razor blade and slitting his wrists.


	17. Reunited

Bill pulled up to the Jade of the Orient restaurant which was just outside of Derry. He stepped out of his car and walked into the restaurant. Bill was led into a large private booth with a round table that had 8 chairs around it. A tall man in a beige jacket stood next to the fish tank that was in the booth. He turned and smiled as soon as he saw Bill and ran over to him, pulling him into tight hug. "I didn't know if any of you would come. I mean, after all this time... But of course you came." Mike said. Bill backed away from Mike who was walking closer him. "You know, an oath is an oath." Bill said. "Losers...gotta stick together, right?" he said. "Losers. You remember that. That's good." Mike said. "What else do you remember?" He asked. Bill was about to answer when a familiar voice came closer to them. "I'm allergic to Soy, anything that has egg in it, uh, gluten, and if I eat a cashew nut I could realistically die." Eddie said to the waitress he was walking with. He hadn't changed. Even in 27 years he was still the same fast-talking hypochondriac. Eddie saw Bill and Mike smiling and laughing at the way he acted.

Bev walked towards the door of the restaurant and stopped just before she went in. Realising what she was about to get herself into. A tall, toned man stood behind her and said, "Is there a password or something?" It was Ben. Bev turned quickly not recognising the person, "I'm sorry?" she said, confused. "The new kid." Ben said. "Ben?" She replied. "Yeah." He said, laughing. "Oh my god." Bev said, laughing too. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's been so long." Ben said. "Wow. You two look amazing. What the fuck happened to me." Richie said, walking over to Ben and Bev. Ben and Richie hugged each other and caught up on each others lives.

A woman in a wine coloured shirt, black jeans and small heeled black boots walked over to the three adults talking outside the restaurant. Her long, hazel hair blew behind her as she walked. She stopped right in front of them. Smiled and said, "Hey Losers. Been a long time." It was Zoe. She had changed so much since she was 13. She was now 40 and looked 25. She did not look like she was 48 hours postnatal. The four of them greeted Zoe and walked into the restaurant. They walked over to the booth where Bill, Mike and Eddie were waiting for them. Richie picked up the stick that rested on a table with a gong. He hit the gong and said, "This meeting of the Loser's club has officially begun. "Look at these guys." Eddie said, making the room silent with his joke. This was normally something only Richie was able to do but the tables seemed to be turning.

The Losers all sat down at the table and ordered a round of shots. They each did a shot, six of them did the shot normally but then there was Richie who did the shot free-handed, earning a familiar eye-roll from his cousin. "So, wait, Eddie, you got married?" Richie said. "Yeah why's it so fucking funny, dickwad?" Eddie snapped at him, "What? To, like, a woman?" Richie said. "Fuck you, bro." Eddie said, sternly. "Fuck you!" Richie said, laughing. "All right. What about you, Trashmouth? You married?" Bill asked. "There's no way Richie's married." Zoe said. "No, i got married." Richie said. "Richie, i don't believe it." Zoe said. "When?" Eddie asked. "Did you not hear this?" Richie replied. "No." Eddie said. "Yeah, no. Me and your mom are very very happy." Richie said, causing and eruption of laughter from around the table. From all except Eddie. "She's very sweet. Sometimes, she'll put her arm around me, and she'll whisper to me, she'll go..." Richie said, proceeding to imitate Jabba the Hutt. "We all get it. My mom was a great, big, fat person." Eddie said sarcastically. "Hilarious. Hysterically." He said. "Wait, let's not talk about the elephant not in the room. Ben. What the fuck, man?" Richie said. "Okay, okay. Obviously i lost a few pounds." Ben said, trying to hide that he now had exchanged his large stomach for a solid set of abs. "Lost a few pounds?" Richie said. "Yeah, no shit you lost a few pounds." Eddie said. "You're like... You're hot!" Richie said. "That's true." Eddie said. "No, you're like every Brazilian soccer player wrapped up into one person." Richie said. "Leave him alone. You're embarrassing him." Bev said, smirking. "I've just realised there's something that the seven of us have in common. I wonder if any of you realise what that is." Mike said. Bill opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Go on." Mike said. "You know what it is. I can see it on your face." he said. "I'm not sure I know," Bill replied, "but I think w-were all childless. Is that ih-it?" There was a moment of shocked silence. Zoe didn't say anything. "Jesus Christ Bill!" Eddie spoke up indignantly. "What gave you the idea that everyone in the world has to have kids? That's nuts?" he said. "Do you and your wife have kids?" Mike asked. "If you've been keeping track of us the way you said, you'll know goddam well we don't." Eddie said. "Have you tried to have children?" Mike said. "We don't use birth control if that's what you mean." Eddie spoke with an oddly moving dignity, his cheeks were flushed. "It just so happens that my wife is a little.. oh hell. She's a lot overweight. We went to see a doctor and she told us my wife might never have kids if she doesn't lose some weight. Does that make us criminals?" He said. "Take it easy, Eds," Richie soothed, and leaned toward him. "Don't call me Eds and don't you dare pinch my cheek!" he cried, rounding on Richie. "You know I hate that! I always hated that!"

Richie recoiled, blinking. "Beverly?" Mike asked. "What about you and Tom?" he said. "No children," she said. "Also no birth control. Tom wants kids... so do I, of course." she said hastily, glancing around at the others quickly. Ben thought her eyes seemed over bright, almost like an actress giving a good performance. "It just hasn't happened yet." she said. "Have you had those tests?" Ben asked her. "Yeah, of course," She said, and uttered a light laugh that was almost a titter. "What about you and your wife Big Bill?" Richie asked. "Been trying?" he asked. "On and off for the last six years," Bill said "For the last eight months or so we've just put it off since we've been working the on the movie-Attic Room, it's called." he said. "What about you Zoe?" Bev asked. "I actually just had baby." She said. "Shit, really? Boy or a girl?" Bev asked. "A girl. Her name's Olivia but my husband James likes to call her Liv for short." She said. "Thats amazing, Zoe. I didn't think you'd be the first one of us to have kid." Bev said. "Neither did I." Zoe replied.

A waitress walked into the booth carrying a bowl of fortune cookies which she set down in the middle of the table. "You know when Mike called me, I threw up." Richie said. "Isn't that weird? Like, I got nervous. I got, like, sick and I threw up. I feel fine now. I feel very relieved to be here with you guys." He said. "Why is everybody looking at me like that." he said. "When Mike called me I crashed my car." Eddie said. "Seriously?" Zoe said. "Yeah." Eddie said. "Shit, man, I hear you. I mean, my heart was literally pounding right out of my chest." Ben said. "I thought it was only me." Bev said. "It was like pure f-f-f-f...." Bill said, unable to finish his sentence. "Fear. That's what you felt." Mike said, finishing Bill's sentence. "Why did we all feel like that, Mike?" Bill asked. "You remember something we don't, don't you Mike?" he said. "Something happens to you when you leave this town. The farther away, the hazier it all gets. But me, I never left. So, yeah. I remember. I remember all of it." Mike said. "Pennywise..." Bev said quietly. "Oh, the fucking clown." Eddie said. "Mike you said you wanted our help with something what was that?" Bill said. "There's an echo, here in Derry that bounces back every 27 years." Mike said. "What are you talking about?" Eddie said. "Hold on, Listen." Mike said. "We thought we stopped it back then. We thought it was done, but..." he said, taking a notebook out of his pocket and flicking through some pages. "Mike...." Zoe said. "A week ago, a man, Adrian Mellon, slaughtered. A girl, Lisa Albrecht, the other night, went missing." Mike said. "All right." Bill said, trying to shut down the situation. " There've already been others and there will be more." Mike said. "I don't want to hear about this shit." Richie said. "Calm down, Let's get another drink." Ben said, trying to deflate the escalating situation. "Let him explain. Let him explain." Bill said. "That echo, we might have changed It, just like it changed us. But we didn't stop It. Because It just bounced back." Mike said. "We made an oath. That's why I brought you back. That's why you're here. To finish It. For good." Mike said. "Well that shit got dark fast." Richie said, taking a fortune cookie and cracking it open. "Mine just says Guess" Richie said. "Mine says Could." Eddie said. "You wanna throw that over here?" Bill said putting the two strips of paper next to each other. "Mine says It." "It's a message." Mike said. The losers began to panic and yell as the became frustrated, not being able to figure out the message. Zoe sat in her chair, holding her thing strip of paper as a tear rolled down her cheek. They all turned to face her as she silently placed the strip of paper on the table which read, Stanley. Bill rearranged the paper to reveal the message, Guess Stanley Could Not Cut It. The fortune cookies in the bowl began to rattle causing the losers to move back in their chairs, backing away from the table. A fortune cookie flipped out of the bowl and cracked open. "What the fuck is that?" Richie said. A grey, crying insect emerged from the cookie making a high-pitched crying noise. An eye emerged from a cookie that landed next to Richie. It crawled closer to him, sending a wave of panic rushing through him. "That fortune cookies looking at me!" He yelled. "I-i-i don't wanna be here! I wanna go home." Eddie said, backing into a corner with Ben as a bat-like creature flew at him and Ben, attacking them. "Ah! Eddie!" Richie yelled, as the bat proceeded to attack Ben and Eddie who were madly trying to bat the creature away. The bowl of fortune cookies erupted with blood which spilled over and flooded the table. "It's not real!" Zoe said and then proceeded to pick up a chair and smash it off the table to try and kill the creatures that were there. "Is everything okay?" A waitress said who looked rather startled at the situation unfolding in front of her. "Yeah. Could we get the check please?" Richie said, causing the waitress to walk away rapidly.

The losers walked out of the booth and began to walk out of the restaurant. "Thats what Pennywise does, right? He fucks with us. So, Stanley's probably fine." Eddie said. "Mike do you have Stan's number?" Zoe asked. "Yeah" Mike said. "Hey Richie." A small boy said. Richie and the loser's stopped and turned to face the small boy. "How do you know my name?" Richie asked. "The fun's just beginning. Right?" The boy said. "Listen, You think this is funny?" Richie said, walking closer to the boy. "Right? You think this is some sort of game? Huh? Well fuck you alright!" he said. "Rich, Be careful." Zoe said. "Fuck you! I'm not afraid of you!" Richie said, yelling in the boy's face."The fun's just beginning. It's a line from you'e act dude. I'm a fan." The boy said. "Are those your parents?" Richie said, pointing to the approaching adult's. "You okay, Dean?" The boy's father said. "You wanna picture?" Richie asked, smiling. "I think i'm good." The boy said, walking away with his parents. Richie walked back to the group who continued walking out of the restaurant. "Jesus Richie, You don't remember a line from your own show?" Zoe said. "I don't write my own material." Richie said. "I Fucking knew it! I fucking knew it!" Eddie said.

The losers gathered around as Zoe dialed Stanley's number and put the phone on speaker so that all of the losers could hear. "Hi, Mrs Uris, I'm an old friend of your husbands, is he there?" Zoe asked. "Oh, He passed." Mrs Uris said in a teary voice on the other end of the phone. "It was horrible the way he died. His wrists. In the bathtub. I'm so sorry, I have to go." Mrs Uris said. "We're all very sorry Patty." Zoe said. "Thank you." Mrs Uris said, before hanging up. "Stanley." Eddie said. "He knew that it wasn't dead." he said. "You should have said, 'Hey Rich! You wanna come back to Derry and get murdered?' Because then I would have said no. I'm gonna get out of here before this ends worse than one of Bill's books." Richie said. He walked over to his car and began to drive away. He was followed by Eddie. Zoe was about to follow Richie and Eddie but was stopped by Mike. "Don't leave Zoe." he said. "I'm sorry Mike. My mom put me through hell as a kid when she died. I can't do that to Olivia. She's just a baby." Zoe said, walking away. Ben and Bev walked back to their cars and drove back to the hotel.


	18. You Knew

Bev, Eddie, Richie, Zoe and Ben pulled up in their cars and walked into the hotel to grab their things before they left. "Did you leave your stuff here?" Zoe asked Ben. "No, I left it in the car." Ben replied "Oh okay." Zoe said before walking up the stairs of the hotel to grab her things. She was followed by Richie and Eddie who seemed to lag behind her to walk together as they went up the stairs.

Ben saw Bev behind the bar pouring herself a drink. He walked over and sat down on a bar stool. Their eyes locked in the moment. "Tell me" he said to her. "Tell you what?" Beverly replied. "Whatever it is you're scared to tell me." Ben said. Beverly sighed. She turned and put the bottle of alcohol back on it shelf before turning and walking out of the bar. "Bev. Bev" Ben said, trying to get her to stop. He stood up and walked up to her causing her to bump into him. "Back at the Jade when your were on the phone with Stanley's wife.. She told you that she found him in the bathtub but, Bev, I saw you. I heard it. You said it first." Ben said. Richie walked in and said, "Whatever you guys are talking about, let's make it happen fast." He said before turning and yelling up the stairs,"Eduardo, Andale let's go!" Zoe walked down the stairs with her suitcase and said "If you bothered to pay attention in classes maybe your Spanish wouldn't suck." Richie laughed his cousins childish jokes. "There's something you're not telling us. You knew how Stanley died. You knew." Ben said "Wait, What?!" Richie said, shocked. "I can't do this." Bev said quietly before walking out of the room to the front desk. "You knew how Stanley was gonna die is that what she just said?" Richie said. Bev stopped walking as soon as she saw Zoe stood in front of her "Did she just say what I think she just said?" Zoe said. Bev sighed and continued walking to the lobby being followed by Ben, Richie and Zoe. "Talk to me. Like we used to. Come on, how did you know." Ben said. "Because I've seen it. I've seen all of us die." Beverly said. Eddie came down the stairs holding two bags, one with clothes in it and one full of medication. "Okay I've just gotta grab my toiletry bag and then we can go." He said. Richie, Ben, Bev and Zoe were all staring at him. "You do know there is such thing as a pharmacy in this town." Zoe said. "Hilarious. What did I miss." Eddie said. "I'll let Ben catch you up on tonight's episode on Keeping up with the Clowns." Zoe said, before walking into the lounge.

Ben, Bev, Eddie, Richie and Zoe were sat in the hotels bar area talking about the current drama at hand. "Okay so, what do you mean you've seen us all die?" Eddie said as he paced the bar area. "Yeah, I gotta be honest that's a pretty fucked up thing to just drop on someone." Richie said. "Every night since Derry, I've been having these nightmares. People dying. People in pain." Bev said. "So you have nightmares. People have nightmares. I have nightmares. But that doesn't mean your visions are true." Eddie said. "I've seen every single one of us..." Beverly said, unable to finish her sentence. "You seen every single one of us, what?" Bill said, walking in with Mike. "At the place Stanley wound up." Beverly said. "That's how we end." She said. "Okay, how come the rest of us aren't seeing that shit?" Richie said "Deadlights" Zoe said. "I've been thinking about this and what if Bev wasn't the only one who got caught in the deadlights that day?" She said. "Go on." Mike said. "When we found Bev her eyes were white. When we found Stan after he got his face chewed by Squidward the clarinet lady, his eyes were white too." Zoe said. "Your point?" Richie said. "My point is that if Bev got caught in the dead lights and saw this happening, What if Stanley did too? What if that's why he did what he did?" Zoe said. "Good point." Mike said "lets not dwell on it though." He said. "We were all touched by it. Changed. Deep down, like and infection, or a virus." Mike said. " I wouldn't use that analogy or there will be a panic attack any second now." Zoe said looking over at Eddie. "That virus has been growing for 27 years. Metastasising. It just got to Stan first because..." Mike said, "he was the weakest." Richie said, finishing Mikes sentence. "Jesus Christ, Rich." Bill said. "What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking" Richie said. "What Beverly sees, will come to pass. It's what'll happen to all of us, eventually. Unless we stop it." Mike said. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Zoe said. "The Ritual of Chüd." Mike said.


	19. The Clubhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is set in the past and is a flashback.

The losers walked down Derry Main Street and through the Barrens. They walked for what seemed like forever until they reached a part of the forest which seemed familiar to them. Bev tripped on a tree root and Bill swooped in and caught her before she could fall. "You okay?" He said. "Yeah, thanks." Bev said. Their eyes locked in the moment, seeming to block out everything around them for just a few sweet seconds until Bill eventually broke the stare. "What?" He said. "Nothing, you just.. You haven't changed." Bev said. Bill's smile dropped. "It's a good thing." Bev said smiling. She walked away to join the others who were looking for the clubhouse door. " You know i actually think the door was more around here." Ben said. He stood on a soft patch of leaves and quickly fell through them into the clubhouse. "Found it!" Ben yelled. "I'm okay! Come down!" He said.

_Beverly climbed down the ladder and was closely followed by Richie, Eddie, Bill, Stan, Zoe and Mike. "What the dick is this?" Richie said. "How'd you build it?" he said. "Wh-when did you build it?" Bill said. "Here and there, I guess." Ben said. "It was already dug out from something so i just had to reinforce the walls and get some wood for the roof door. And that's pretty much it. Pretty good for my first time, huh?" He said. He leaned against a pillar and as he did, a panel from the roof fell. "Now that's a cool feature. What happens when you put your hand on the other pillar professor?" Zoe said. "Okay, you see this exactly there are safety codes. Why we have permits!" Eddie said. "This place is a death trap, you understand that?" He said. "Well, it's a work in progress. Okay, Eddie?" Ben said. "Just so you know, I get hurt, you're reliable. And also, what is this?" Eddie said, pointing to a flashlight that was hanging from a pillar. "The switch of an iron maiden?" he said. "That's a flashlight" Ben said. "What is that? A horse hitch? When do you have horses down here?" He said. Eddie noticed a paddle ball and picked it up. "Oh this is cool." Eddie said. "That was like, three dollars so be careful with that please." Ben said. "I have one of these. Hey Stan, you see this?" He said bouncing the paddle ball in Stanley's face. "Yeah, okay, can you maybe not?" Stanley said. "Maybe not what? Maybe not what?" Eddie said, bouncing the paddle ball faster in Stan's face. Bev, Bill, Zoe stared at Eddie question their life choices, whilst Richie stared at Eddie wishing he was in Stanley's place, but he wouldn't let Eddie know that. Not just yet. "Be awesome to have fun and celebrate the magic of the paddle ball!" Eddie said. The paddle ball and rolled into a crack in the wood floor. "Oh good going, fucknut! You broke his thing!" Eddie said. "I broke it?" Stanley said. "Yeah. You broke it with your face." Eddie said. "I'm not putting my fucking hand down there." Eddie said._

Eddie reached into the crack in the wood and grabbed the dusty red ball that had broken from the paddle-ball back in 1985. "I thought you weren't gonna put yourself at risk of a Staph infection just to get a ball?" Zoe said. "You can get Staph Infections from dirt?!?" Eddie said in a panicked tone. "Geez! Relax, I'm just messing with you." Zoe said, laughing. The losers walked around the clubhouse looking at all the old posters and comics that were now covered in dust and cobwebs from being down in the clubhouse for so long. "Hey Losers." A voice said. "Time to float!" It said. The losers backed into a corner in fear. Zoe picked up the baseball bat that had once belonged to Stanley and held it up ready to swing. Something was running out of the shadows at the Losers and Zoe smacked it over the head with a baseball bat. "Ow! What was that for?" The voice said. The figure emerged from the shadows. It was Richie, he now had a very large red mark on the side of his head. "Karma's a bitch." Zoe said, resting the baseball bat on her shoulder and whistling as she walked away. "Are you gonna be like this the entire time we're home?" Eddie said. "All right. Just trying to add some levity to this shit. I'll go fuck myself." Richie said, walking away. Bill picked up a paint can which had a not on it that read, 'FOR USE OF THE LOSERS ONLY - Stan' "Hey you guys? This s-s-s-says Stan." Bill said. Bill opened the can.

_Stanley handed a shower cap to Richie who was lounging in the hammock reading a comic. "What is this?" Richie said. "So you don't get spiders stuck in your hair when we're down here." Stanley said. " Stanley, we're not afraid of fucking spiders." Richie said, handing the shower cap back to Stanley. Stanley walked away and Richie saw Bill, Ben, Mike, Bev, Zoe and Eddie with shower caps on. "I stand corrected." Richie said. "Shit!" Eddie thought, quickly removing his shower cap hoping Richie didn't see. "That's a first." Zoe said. "Touche." Richie said. "Hey, Richie, your ten minutes are up." Eddie said. "What are you talking about?" Richie asked. "The hammock. Ten minutes each was the rule." Eddie said. "I don't see any signs." Richie said. "Are you really being this way right now? " Eddie said. "What?" Richie said. "Why would there be a sign if it was a verbal agreement?!? And i remember you agreeing on the fucking rule!" Eddie said. Eddie got annoyed and jumped in the Hammock trying to push Richie out. "I can see your vagina!" Richie said. "Ten minutes each!" Eddie yelled. Zoe and Stanley were sat in the quieter corner of the clubhouse. No one could hear them talking from the side of the clubhouse. Zoe was fixing a chipped nail and Stanley was looking in the bird book that his dad got him for his birthday. They looked up from their books to see what was going on all the noise was. To no surprise it was Richie and Eddie fighting in the hammock. Zoe chuckled and said quietly, "How long do you think it's gonna take for them to realise it?" Stan laughed "Not long if they keep going they way they are going. They are like an old married couple already." Stanley said. They looked at each other for a second and then just burst out laughing. "Go back in you dumb little corner!" Richie said. "No, My turn in the hammock!" Eddie said. "I fucked your mom!" Richie said. "No, you didn't. Take that back!" Eddie said. Ben was fixing some wood panels onto the roof when Bev walked over with a cigarette hanging loosely between her fingers. "Your awfully good at this, New kid. " Beverly said. "You really think so?" Ben said. "Theres actually a summer program in Bar Harbour. Teaches you, like, everything about architecture. I was thinking about applying" Ben said. "I'll do that." Richie said. "I'll do anything to get the hell out of Derry." He said. "When i graduate i 'm moving to Australia." Zoe said. "What's in Australia, Zoe?" Ben asked. "One of the worlds best music academies." She said. "Yeah, Like you'd get into that school." Richie said, laughing. "Richie, she could probably get in with her voice alone. Not excluding anyone here but Zoe is probably the most likely one of us to end up becoming famous." Bev said. "Yeah, Right! She can barely hold a tune!" Richie said. "Is that a challenge?" Zoe said. "No because you know you will lose." Richie said. "Okay cocky." Zoe said, looking back down at her nails. "Stan, you should go with Zoe to Aussie. You already act 80. You'd clean up with all the grandmas." Richie said. "Do you guys think we'll still be friends when we're older?" Stan said. "Why wouldn't we be?" Eddie said. "Do any of your parents still hang out with their friends from middle school?" Stan asked. "My mom was on the yearbook committee and my Dad was a pyscho. Friends weren't exactly their forte." Zoe said. "Shut up, Zoe!" The losers said. Eddie hooked his sock under Richie's glasses and flicked them off . "Things might be different then. We all might be different." Stan said. "W-w-we'll always still be friends. I don't think that just, you know, goes away because we get older." Bill said. "Yeah Stan. Come on. You don't have to be so..._

Sad." Zoe said. She was sat on the edge of the dusty hammock holding the silver heart chain that hung around her neck. "He was old before his time." Ben said. "Yeah. I wonder what he was like all grown up." Eddie said. "Probably what he was like as a kid. The best." Richie said. "Here." Bill said, throwing the shower cap to Richie. "All right, Mike. What are we doing here?" Richie said. "The ritual. Requires a sacrifice to perform it." Mike said. "Sacrifice? I nominate Eddie." Zoe said. "Wait, What?" Eddie said. "Your little, you'll fit on a barbecue." Zoe said. "I'm 5'9. That's like, average height for most of the world." Eddie said. "It's not that kind of s-s-s-sacrifice, guys." Bill said. "The past is buried. But you're gonna have to dig it up. Piece by piece. And these piece's, those are what you'll sacrifice. These artifacts, That's why we're here. And since Stan isn't here to find his, we'll have to find it for him." Mike said. "I think Bill just did that." Eddie said. Putting a shower cap on his head. The losers climbed out of the clubhouse and stood around in the woods for a bit. "Okay, so, Mike, Where do we find our tokens?" Eddie said. "Yeah, i gotta be honest, all do respect, this is fucking stupid, all right? Why do we need tokens? All right? We already remember everything. Saving Bev, Defeating IT.. I mean, we're caught up!" Richie said. "That's not everything." Mike said. "We fought. But what happened after that? Before the house on Neibolt. Think." he said. "We c-c-can't remember. Can we?" Bill said. "There's more to our story. What happened that summer. And those blank spaces, like pages torn out of a book. That's what you need to find. We need to split up. You each need to find your artifact. Alone. That's important. When you do, meet me at the library tonight." Mike said. "The last time we split up, someone broke their arm and somone nearly got gutted like a tandoori fish by Bozo the werewolf clown. Splitting up isn't exactly a smart idea given our current survival statistics." Zoe said. "English please?" Richie said. "If we split up, that clown is gonna pick us off one by one and this time IT isn't fucking around. We're not kids anymore." Zoe said. "We gotta go together, we were together that summer." Richie said. "No. Not that whole summer." Bill said. "Take it back!" Bill yelled. He punched Richie in the face, knocking his down to the floor. "Bill!" Bev yelled. "You're just a bunch of losers. Fuck off!" Richie said. Stan and Mike tried to hold Richie back as he tried to run at Bill. "STOP!" Zoe yelled. "We were all together when we hurt it. " Bev said. "That's why we're still alive." She said. "yeah? well i plan to keep it that way. " Richie said. He walked away being followed by Ben, Stan, Mike and Zoe. "Does someone wanna fill me in on the blanks? i broke my arm and spent the rest of the week in the ER." Eddie said. "Bill and Richie had a fight and Richie inevitably lost." Zoe said. "Big shock." Eddie said. "I'm Right here." Richie said.


	20. Tokens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is in the past.

_Beverly and Bill walked back down the alley next to her apartment holding their bikes. "I bet by tomorrow we'll all be back together." Bev said. "I don't th-th-think so." Bill said. "Well, if we're gonna stop IT we better be." Bev said. "M-m-m-maybe Richie was right. Maybe we shouldn't do anything about it or maybe we can't." Bill said. "Hey, don't let them get to you." Bev replied. "It's a little late for that." Bill said. "You should go. Before your dad sees." he said. Bev smiled at him and walked back to her house. Bill climbed back onto Silver and cycled away._

Beverly stood in the alley where Bill had walked her home that day after the fight and the house on Neibolt Street. She looked over the the creepy looking apartment block that was in front of her, and walked inside. She walked up a few flights of stairs and reached her old apartment. The label on the door read 'Marsh'. Bev rang the doorbell and and old woman answered the door. "Yes?" She said. "Sorry.. I.. Thought I rang 'Marsh'" Bev said, now seeing the label on the door which read 'Kersh' "Marsh? Alvin Marsh?" The woman said. "My father.I grew up here." Bev said. The woman closed the door for a second to take the door chain off and opened the door completely. "It's not for me to tell you this, but, you're father passed away. I'm so sorry. You didn't know?" Mrs Kersh said. "We hadn't spoken in a while." Bev said. "Well, won't you come in. Let me offer you something to drink." Mrs Kersh said. "No. it's fine. I have to go." Bev said. "It's the least I can do." Mrs Kersh said. "Sure. Okay." Bev said. Bev walked into the apartment being followed by Mrs Kersh. Bev walked into the living room which now ad floral chairs and decorations everywhere. "Is it like you remember?" Mrs Kersh asked. "Cleaner." Bev responded. "Well, you feel free to look around while I get the water boiling." Mrs Kersh said. "Oh, really, it's fine. You don't need to do that." Bev said. "Don't be so polite." Mrs Kersh said, walking into the kitchen. Bev walked down the corridor to where her old bedroom used to be. She looked down the corridor to her right and saw the bathroom. The room that sparked her worst nightmare of all.

_Beverly walked down the corridor and into the living room. She saw her father sat at the dining table looking at a photo of Beverly's mother and holding one of her shirts to his nose. "Today is her birthday. I can still smell her perfume. And she'd still be alive if it wasn't for you. " Alvin said. "Mama was sick. You that's why she did what she did." Bev said. "She did what she did, Because she was embarrassed to be your mother." Alvin said."You look like her. But you are nothing like her. Come here." he said. "I said come here!" Alvin yelled at her. Bev sheepishly walked over to her father who was stood in front of her. "Close you eyes." Alvin said. Bev obeyed and a tear rolled down her face. Alvin raised a bottle of Bevs mother's perfume and sprayed it over her and around him and then took a long sniff of the shirt he was holding. "You know that I would never hurt you. You know that, don't you?" Alvin said. He pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "You'll always be my little girl, won't you?" Alvin said. "Always." Bev replied._

Bev walked into her old room which had now been turned into a crafts room. Bev remembered where she kept some of her things. She moved the table that was in the way of the skirting board that hid her old things. She tried to pull off the board but then realised it had been painted over. Bev grabbed a pair of scissors which were in a pot on the desk next to her and cut the board from the wall. She put the board to the side and reached inside to grab the bag of her old things. Bev opened the bag and inside were a pack of cigarettes, a necklace with a key on it and a post card which read, 'You're hair is winter fire. January embers. My heart burns there too.' Bev walked back into the living room where Mrs Kersh had a teapot and teacups laid out. Mrs Kersh walked over to the record player and put on an old record. She walked back over to where Bev was sitting and sat down on the chair opposite her. "there. I do apologize it's get so very hot this time of year." Mrs Kersh said. "It's fine." Bev said, taking a sip from her teacup and putting it back down intending to not pick it back up again. "Well, you feel like you could jst about die." Mrs Kersh said. "But you know what they say about Derry. No one who dies here ever really dies. Mrs Kersh stared at Beverly, smiling creepily for a few moments until she broke the silence and said, "So tell me, how is it being back in Derry." "Strange." Bev said. "Strange? Oh, my, Strange, how?" Mrs Kersh said, whilst flapping her shirt to try and get more air through it, revealing scars on her chest which instantly sparked memories in Bevs head as those scars resembled something from her past. An oven timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh. I had some cookies in the oven before you came. You stay right there." Mrs Kersh said, getting up to go the kitchen. "I really.. I shouldn't impose.. I'm gonna..." Bev said, standing up getting ready to leave. "No, no, no. I insist." Mrs Kersh said. Beverly began looking at the pictures on the walls. "Mrs Kersh, are these your family?" Beverly asked. "Yes, dear." Mrs Kersh replied from the kitchen. "My father came to this country with $14 in his pocket. And he didn't ask for a handout the way the people come in here these days. You know what he did" she said. Bev noticed a picture which looked quite strange to her. Bev had her back to the kitchen and didn't notice the old woman creeping around behind her. "What did he do Mrs Kersh?" Beverly said. "My father joined the circus. "I was always daddy's little girl. What about you? Are you still his little girl, Beverly?" A distorted voice said. Beverly back away from the kitchen. "Are you?" The voice yelled. A tall, human-like creature ran at Bev causing her to fall back onto the floor. Bev staggered to her feet and reached the front door. Bev struggled to get the door open. She turned to look to see if the creature what still following her. Bev saw a door open at the end of the corridor. Inside was a man in overalls. It was a human form of Pennywise. He was applying white make-up with a large brush. "You haven't changed anything yet." Pennywise said. You haven't changed their futures. You.. You haven't saved any of them. Close you eyes, Bev." He said. "Fuck you!" Bev yelled. "If you don't believe, close them and see!" Pennywise said, tearing slits in his face. Pennywise laughed evilly causing panic to flood through Bev's body. She yanked the door open and ran down main street, not once looking back at the apartment block.

Richie walked down Main Street and into the now closed-down capitol theatre where he spent many summers playing street fighter. He walked inside and saw the old street fighter machine which was now dust-covered and broken. Richie walked over to the arcade token machine and put some money inside it. The machine dispensed a worn down arcade token which Richie put in his pocket.

_"Come on, you, come on." Richie said. Richie was finally playing a worthy opponent. "Ken, you little bitch.." Connor said. Connor lost, leaving Richie as Derry's reigning Street Fighter Champion. "You're fucking good." Connor said. Richie and Connor high-fived . "Ah, well, I gotta go." Connor said, starting to walk away. "Hey!" Richie said, causing Connor to turn back around "Um.." He said, picking up an arcade token from the machine. "How about we go again? Play some more, you know?" Richie said. Henry and his friends Belch and Victor walked out of the movie theatre and saw Connor and Richie talking. "Only if you want to." Richie said. Connor turned around and saw Henry there. "Shut up." Henry said to Victor and Belch. "Dude, why are you being weird? I'm not your fucking boyfriend." Connor said "Whoa, I didn't..." Richie said, unable to finish his sentence before being interrupted by Henry and his goons. "What the fuck's going on here?" Henry said. By this point, everyone in the arcade was staring at Richie. "You assholes didn't tell me there was a bunch of fucking fairies in this town." Connor said. "Richie Fucking Tozier?" Henry said "What? You're trying to bone another one of your cousins? Get the fuck out of here you incestuous little faggot!" Henry yelled. Richie backed away and ran out the door , not once looking back. He ran all the way to the park and sat down on a bench and cried. "Want a kiss, Richie?" A deep voice said. Richie looked up and saw the Paul Bunyan statue was missing from its pedestal. He looked to his right and the Paul Bunyan statue was there, growling at him with razor-like teeth. Richie screamed and ran away as the statue tried to crush him with its axe. The statue stabbed the ground, knocking Richie to the ground. Richie closed his eyes and began to think about the one thing, Or person, that made him feel safe. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." Richie said to himself over and over. When he opened his eyes, the statue was back on its pedestal. He let out a sigh of relief. "I think I just shit my pants." Richie said, letting his head fall back onto the grass._

Richie stood in front of the Paul Bunyan statue, thinking. A strange looking man walked in front of him and handed him a card, "Canal days festival. Closing performance is tonight. Hope too see you there handsome." The man said, walking off. Richie looked at the card he'd just been given it read, 'In loving memory of Richard Tozier'. Richie stared at it in panic until a familiar voice broke his stare. "Did you miss me, Richie?" It said. Richie looked up at saw Pennywise sat on the shoulder of the Paul Bunyan statue holding a large bunch of red balloons. "'Cause I've missed you. No one wants to play with the clown anymore. Play a game with me, would ya? How about Street Fighter? Oh, yes. You like that one, don't you? Or.... How about, Truth or Dare.. Oh, but, you wouldn't want any of them to pick truth would you.. You wouldn't want them to know what you're hiding. Especially not Ed's...." The clown said, laughing evilly. Richie's face went white with panic and froze to the spot, not able to move a muscle. "I know your secret, your dirty little secret. I know your secret, your dirty little secret." Pennywise said as he floated down from shoulder of the statue and walked towards Richie. "Should I tell them, Richie?" Pennywise said as Richie, slowly started to back away from the clown. "This isn't happening. This isn't real." Richie said with his eyes shut tight. Richie opened his eyes and the clown jumped at him, cackling. Richie yelled in fear and ran back to the inn. "Come back and play! Come back and play with the clown!" Pennywise yelled as his voice became more distorted and his face morphed.  
  


Bill walked across the Main street and waved at some fans. A car came speeding down the road and nearly hit him. "Sorry." Bill said to the driver and continued to walk across the road until he reached the side walk and then buried his head in his hands and laughed to himself. He looked up for a moment and saw something familiar in a second hand shop. It was Silver his old bike. Bill went inside the shop and walked over to the bike. "Can I help you?" The old man behind the counter said. "Yeah I wanted to see about the b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b......" Bill said, unable to get his words out because of his stutter. "Baseball card?" The man said. "B-b-b-b-b...." Bill continued to stutter. "Bowling ball?" The man said. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b..." Bill said. "Banjo?" The man said. "B-b-b-b-b-b..." Bill said. "Beaver?" The man said. "F-f-fucking bike." Bill said, now frustrated with his stutter. "You wanna use that kind of language, take it out in the street." The man said. "I'm sorry. Just pretend that I just walked in." Bill said, walking up to the counter. The man sighed. "How can I help you" He said. "Thank you. Yes, I want to buy the bike." Bill said. "Aren't you William Denbrough, the writer?" The man said. "Yeah... That's me." Bill said. "That bike used to be mine." He said. "Well. It's mine now." The man said. "But, you're the big author. You want it, you can afford it." He said. "All right. How much?" Bill said. "$300" The man said. Bill's face dropped. "You can afford it. I'll get it." The man said, walking over to the bike and putting it next to the door. "I guess that's kind of a deal.." Bill said, taking out his wallet and taking of 3 $100 bills. Bill noticed a familiar looking book on the counter and picked it up. It was a copy of his book, 'The Black Rapids'. "You want me to sign this for you?" Bill asked. "Nah. I didn't like the ending." The man replied. Bill sighed and put the book back on the counter. "Three big ones." Bill said, handing over the money. "All yours." The man said. "I don't know how fast she'll go. Been there a lot of years." He said. Bill walked over to Silver and flipped up the kickstand before looking back at the man and said, "You know what mister? She was fast enough to beat the devil." And with that, Bill walked out of the shop with Silver's handlebars in his clutches. Bill took his bike out and went to his old street and started to bike along the street. Since it had been so long since he had ridden Silver, He kept falling off and just when Bill thought he had gotten the hang of it again, the handlebars bent. Bill managed to pull them back up to normal height and once he was riding Silver smoothly, he laughed and said, "I've missed you to." "Hi-Ho Silver! Away!" Bill yelled as he sped down Witcham Street on his bike. Bill slowed down as he saw his old house and remembered a soft voice of a child that echoed in his memory. "Bye Billy!" It said, faintly. Bill saw a new family who loved there and a small boy with brown curly hair, playing on his skateboard. Bill reached the end of Witcham Street and saw a familiar storm drain. Bill stopped Silver looked at the storm drain.

_Bill dropped Silver and walked over to the drain and crouched down onto the floor, looking into the storm drain. "I know you're there.I know y-y-you can hear me. There's something I have to know. All of the kids in this town you could have taken, why G-g-Georgie?" Bill said. "Say something! Why him? Why him? Why him? Why him?" He yelled. Bill stood up and began to walk back over to Silver. "Why?" A voice said from the drain. Bill turned back around and looked at the drain. " Because you weren't there, Billy." Bill stared at the drain in horror as the clown laughed evilly._

Bill looked at the drain with a stern look on his face. He sighed and went too leave but turned back around as he heard the familiar voice of his brother coming from the drain. "Don't leave, Billy." Georgie said. "Georgie?" Bill said, walking closer to the drain. "I'm still here. Help me." Georgie said. Two small arms in a yellow rain coat reached out to Bill. In one of the hands was the paper boat the Bill has built with Georgie 27 years ago. "Georgie!" Bill said. "Help me, Billy!" Georgie said. "Take my hand." Bill said. "I've got ya buddy, take my hand!" Bill said, reaching into the drain. "He's coming." Georgie said. "Take my hand!" Bill yelled. "He's coming, Billy!" Georgie yelled. A rotten grey hand grabbed Bills arm, followed my lots of other tiny hands grabbing onto Bill's arm, pulling him further and further into the drain. Bill managed to grab the paper boat from the arm and pushed himself away from the drain. He lay on the ground for a few moments glaring at the white eyes that stared at him from the darkness of the drain. "I hate you! I hate you.." Bill said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Who are you talking too?" A small boy said. It was the same boy from the Jade of the Orient that Richie had mistaken for the clown. "Move! Move, move, move!" Bill said pulling the boy away from the drain. "You hear voices from that sewer you run. okay?" Bill said. "You hear voices from the sewer?" Dean said. "No. no, just stay away from that sewer. "I only hear voices in the tub." Dean said. "You know, from the drain." Dean said. "What k-k-kinds of voices?" Bill said. "Kids. and other times like a...." Dean said, unable to finish his sentence. "Like a clown?" Bill asked. "Yeah." Dean said. "You listen here and you listen good. You go home and you make up a reason but you gotta get out of this town. You understand? Tell me you understand!" Bill said. "I'm supposed to be at the festival." Dean said. "Tell me you understand!" Bill yelled. "i'm supposed to be at the festival. I gotta go." Dean said before getting on his skateboard and riding it around the corner and too the festival. "Just be careful." Bill said. Bill sighed and got back onto Silver before continuing around the corner in the opposite direction that Dean went.

Zoe walked down an old path to the Barrens where she had first met Stan, Bill and Eddie. When she got there she took in the surroundings for a few moments before sitting on a rock and closing her eyes, letting the sun gently kiss her skin.

_Zoe cycled down the road to meet Stan, Bill, Eddie and Richie at the Barrens after she had found a note on her bed telling her to be there. Zoe left her bike next to a bush where it was hidden and walked down the bank. She thought it was strange as she couldn't hear Eddie and Richie bickering as usual but thought nothing of it. When Zoe got down to the river she saw that nobody was there and decided to wait around to see if anyone turned up. After a ten minutes, Zoe began to hear screams coming from the sewer tunnel in the Barrens. She stood up and walked closer to the tunnel to investigate the noises. "Hello?" She said as she walked further into the tunnels. "Boo!" A voice said from behind her. It was Henry, Belch and Victor. Zoe panicked and froze to the spot. "Get her." Henry said. Victor and Belch grabbed Zoe and dragged her out of the tunnel and threw her down onto the rock bank leaving a bloody mark of her head. Henry watched as Victor and Belch pinned her down onto the bank as Henry crouched down next to her "Let me go!" Zoe said. "Aww.. Little Zo-Zo is scared. You don't have flamer and your faggot friends to protect you now." Henry said. "At least I have friends who show up for me." Zoe said. Zoe needed a quick escape and since Henry's friends weren't that high in the IQ department and simple trick would easily fool them. "There they are now." Zoe said, causing her brother and his friends to quickly turn around giving Zoe enough time to kick Henry in the face and run back down the bank. She sprinted up the hill to where her bike was and pedalled quickly away._

Zoe looked down the bank to where her brother and his friends had attacked her that day and thought about what almost did happen. "Zoe..." A voice said from inside the tunnel. She quickly stood up and slowly but carefully walked closer to the tunnel "Hello?" Zoe said. "It's your time Zoe..." The voice said. A man in a mullet ran at her with a knife. It was Henry. Zoe stumbled back and landed in a puddle of grey water. Zoe ran out of the tunnel and tried to run up the hill to escape but was pulled back by Henry pulling on the silver heart necklace almost breaking the chain on it. Zoe fell back down the hill and onto the bank, hitting her head on a rock, cutting it open. Zoe stood up holding a rock in her hand and threw it at Henry knocking him to the ground. She took advantage of this and quickly escaped up the hill, running back to the hotel and not once looking back. 

Ben walked down the street and into his old school. He walked inside and into his old classroom where he spent most of his time.

_The bell rang and all of the students but Ben ran out of the dark classroom. The only light in the room was coming from the projector. Ben must have fallen asleep because one of the boys passing by him smacked him over the head, causing him too wake up. Ben took out his headphones and began to listen to his favourite band 'New Kids On The Block' Ben packed away his books into his school bag, getting ready to leave but a shadow from behind the projector stood up and projected a clown like image onto the board. Ben quickly turned around to see what it was. It was Bev. "Easy. It's just me." She said. "What are you and your little buddies up to in here?" Bev said. "Oh. Those goys are definitely not my buddies." Ben said. "No, I meant your real friends. Joey, Jonathan, Donnie, Danny." She said. Ben turned off his Walkman and put it in his back along with his headphones as Bev but a cigarette to her lips and lit it. "Are you smoking in school?" Ben asked. "Secret hideout." Bev said, looking up at the detached smoke alarm. "Don't tell anyone." She said. Bev began playing with her lighter. "You okay, new kid?" Bev asked. "Yeah, i'm fine. I guess i'm just worried that we're not all gonna be the same after the fight." Ben said. "As long as we can still hang out, who care?" Bev replied. "You really mean that?" Ben said. "Yeah, of course, dummy." Bev said, taking Ben's hand in hers. "You and me." She said. Ben leaned closer to Bev to kiss her but stopped after she said, "Oh my god. I meant as friends." Bev said. Ben looked away. "You really think I could like someone as fat and ugly and disgusting as you? No matter how many stupid poems you write." Bev said in a distorted voice. Her face was all melted and her hair was on fire. Ben stood up and ran away as she chased him down the hall reciting the poem he had written for her. "Your hair is winter fire, January Embers. My heart burns there too." She said in a distorted voice. Ben ran to his locker and climbed inside, shutting the door . He felt safe for a few moments as he grabbed his yearbook page that Bev had signed and held it close to his face. "Beverly would never say something like that. She would never say that." Ben said to himself quietly. Ben peeked out of the grates of the locker to see if Bev was there or not, which she wasn't. Unfortunately for Ben, Pennywise was stood right behind him in the locker. Ben screamed. "Kiss me, fat boy." Pennywise said. Ben fell back out of the locker and Pennywise climbed out of the locker towards Ben. "Oh, nobody want's to kiss the fat boy." Pennywise said. "Just leave me alone." Ben said, crawling backwards. "Alone? You've always been alone.." Pennywise said, walking closer to Ben. "That's not true. I have real friends. Bill. Eddie. Mike. Stan. Beverly. Zoe. Richie. They're my real friends." Ben said. "Kiss me as if it were the last time." Pennywise said, charging at Ben with his teeth bared. Ben staggered to his feet and ran down the corridor. Ben ran into a teacher who was coming out of a classroom. "What the hell are you doing, kid?" The teacher said. Ben ran down the corridor and out of the school._

Ben walked down the corridor with his head in his hands and went back to the hotel.

Bev was sat on the stairs reading the postcard as Ben walked in through the front door. "Guys?" He said. "Hey." Bev said. "Hey." Ben said. "So what did you see out there?" Ben said. "Something I wish I hadn't" Bev replied. "So, what, we just... We kill It, and then we just forget everything again?" Ben said. "I hope so. Don't you?" Bev replied. "I don't know. I guess I want to hold on to the good stuff, you know?" Ben said. Bev nodded. "Come on, there must be something from the past that you don't wanna forget again." Ben said. " I remember being scared shitless." Bev said. "Cold." Ben replied. "I remember you guys in your tighty-whities." Bev said. "Okay. Please forget that moment." Ben said. "I remember this." Bev said, holding up her postcard. "I remember the boy who wrote it for me. Not him, so much. But how he made me feel. And a kiss. It's still blurry but I think the longer we're here, the more I can see it. The more I can see.... Bill." Bev said. Ben smiled but inside that hurt like a knife to the chest. "I think.. I don't know.. Do you remember.." Bev said. Richie walked in with a sour look on his face. "Move." He said, walking up the stairs. "What's wrong?" Bev asked. "I'm leaving." Richie said. "What? You can't leave, man. We split, we all die." Ben said. "Yeah, I'll take my chances. We're gonna die anyway." Richie said, continuing to walk up the stairs. "Rich." Ben said, running up the stairs after him to try and stop him.

Eddie walked down Main street and a kid with a large bunch of balloons walked into him causing him to get stuck in the balloons. "Asshole." He said, continuing to walk down the street. Eddie quickly crossed the road and went into a building that didn't seem familiar to him at all. 'Keene's Pharmacy'. Eddie walked up the counter to pick up a prescription and didn't notice the old man behind the counter. "Hello?" he said. "Can I help you?" Mr Keene said. "Yeah, I had a prescription called in for Kaspbrak." Eddie said. "Kaspbrak?" Mr Keene said. "It's an inhaler." Eddie said. Mr Keene reached for a white paper bag behind the counter. "Uh.. Eddie Kaspbrak?" Mr Keene said. "Mmm-Hmm That's me." Eddie said. "I remember you." Mr Keene said. "How's your mom?" He asked. "Oh.. Uh.. She died a few years ago. It's very sad. It was from liver cancer." Eddie said.

"What's that?" Mr Keene said, pointing to Eddie's face. "What's what?" Eddie said in a confused manner. "That." Mr Keene said, touching a mole on Eddie's face. "All right. Okay." Eddie said, trying to get the man to stop touching his face. "No, it's not gonna pop. It's a mole." Eddie said. "It might not be cancer." Mr Keene said. "Cancer?" Eddie said in a panicked tone. "But it might be. You just stay here. I'll get you something." Mr Keene said, Walking off into the back rooms of the pharmacy. "Okay..." Eddie said to himself quietly.

_Eddie walked up to the pharmacy counter with his cast on from the incident at Neibolt Street. "You here for your refills , Eddie?" Mr Keene said. "Yeah." Eddie said. Mr Keen walked off into one of the back rooms of the pharmacy. "You came here for your stinky breath pill?" Greta said, looking up from a magazine. "My.. My breath is fine. Thank you." Eddie said. "That's not what my dad said. He said. you have a tumour." Greta said. Eddie face flushed with panic when she said he had a tumour. "On your dick." Greta picking up a white paper bag with Eddie's prescription inside it. Eddie laughed and said, "You don't take pills for..." Eddie said, unable to finish his sentence. Greta shrugged. "Wait, what did your dad say?" Eddie asked, in a panicked manner. "There you go. Hope you dick feels better." Greta said, handing Eddie the bag. Greta walked away from the counter and into one of the back rooms. "Thank you." Eddie said, walking away from the counter. "For the inhaler. Not the penis thing.." Eddie said to himself quietly. "Eddie!" A voice yelled. Eddie stopped walking to see if the voice yelled again but thought nothing of it and began to walk away again. "Eddie Bear!" The voice yelled again. "Mommy?" Eddie said, walking towards an open door that lead to a storage basement. "Eddie Bear!" The voice yelled again. Eddie walked into a pile of baskets and screamed. "Mommy?" Eddie said. "Eddie come help me, Quick!" Sonia yelled. Eddie walked down the stairs of the basement slowly. Eddie retched at the smell of the basement and reached inside the paper bag for his inhaler and took a breath from it. "Eddie!" Sonia yelled again. "Mommy?" Eddie said as he walked further into the basement. "Eddie? Eddie, help me. Quick, help me!" Sonia yelled. "Mommy?" Eddie said. "Eddie Bear, come help me, quick!" Sonia yelled. Eddie walked further into the basement which for him, was like his own personal hell, as it was filled with jars of bones and rotten vaccines and medication. Eddie tripped on some smashed syringes on the floor and fell into some rotten blood bags causing him to scream more than he had ever screamed in his entire life. "Eddie?" Sonia said. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Eddie said. "What is taking you so long?" Sonia said. "Why are you here?" Eddie said, walking up to the curtains and pulling them back quickly. Only to see his mother strapped to a stretcher. "Mommy!" He said, running up to her. "He's coming! You gotta get me outta here!" Sonia said. "Who's coming?" Eddie said, touching the straps which his mother was stuck in only to find they were covered in a disgusting, sticky slime. Eddie looked down to the end of the corridor only to see a silhouette covered in a sheet. "What the fuck is that?" Eddie said. The creature growled and walked closer to Eddie and his mother. "You gotta get me outta here." Sonia said. "He's coming!" she said, Eddie tried to undo the straps but they were on too tight and the creature was getting closer but the second. "I'm so sorry.." Eddie said, backing away from his mother. "I knew you would leave me Eddie!" Sonia yelled as the leper walked up to her and forced its tongue down her throat. Eddie ran out of the basement screaming and didn't once look back._

Eddie was stood in the basement where he thought his mother was attacked as a child but it was just another illusion created by the clown. "What's all this shit doing here?" Eddie said, looking around at all the boxes of medical supplies. "Why is that curtain still here?" He said. "Okay, alright. Are you gonna do this, Ed's? It's just a memory. It's just a memory, you're fine." Eddie said to himself, walking closer to the curtain. "Deep breath. Deep breath. Okay. You gonna do it?" He said to himself. Eddie closed his eyes and opened to the curtain and too his relief, nothing was there. But, when he turned back around, The leper jumped up to him, pinning him against the cabinets of medicine. Eddie put his finger in one of the lepers eyes, bursting it. Eddie began to choke the leper, feeling it grow weaker and weaker as he continued to choke it. "Ha! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Eddie yelled. Unfortunately for him, he received a face full of leprosy vomit in exchange. Eddie looked away from the leper and back too it, noticing that it had now disappeared. "What the fuck!" He yelled, and ran out of the basement and back to the hotel. Eddie reached the door of the pharmacy and kept pulling it in a panicked manner. An older Greta Keene was stood next stood to and said, "Push." "What?" Eddie said, not hearing her over his own screaming. "Push, Stop pulling moron." Greta said. "Oh. Thanks." Eddie said, pushing the door and sprinting straight out.

Eddie returned to the hotel and went straight up the stairs back to his room. Zoe came in after him. Bev came down the stairs just as Eddie went up to his room. Zoe returned with blood dripping down her face from where she hit her head. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Bev said. "Nothing, i'm fine. Everything's fine." She said, walking upstairs to her room. Bill walked in through the front doors and saw Bev standing in the front porch of the Hotel. "you okay? Where's everybody else?" Bill said. "Richie want's to leave. Ben's upstairs trying to get him to stay." Bev said. "Eddie's just scared." Bill said. "So am I, Bill. After seeing what that thing's done to Zoe.." Bev said. "What do you mean?" Bill said. "She's just come back with a massive cut on her head and is now covered in blood." Bev said. "We're all scared, that's what worries me. That's what It wants." Bev said. Bill pulled her into a hug. "We can do this, But we have to stick together." Bill said. Their eye's locked in the moment and just in that one moment, It seemed like nothing else or anyone else in the world but them mattered. Bill leaned closer to her and kissed her. They pulled apart for a few seconds and she smiled, putting her hand on his face and kissing him back. A skateboard came rolling down the stairs, causing Bev and Bill too pull apart from each other. "Should we be running?" Bev said. "This is Derry, I'm getting kind of used to it." Bill said. Bill picked up a coat stand and used it to flip over the skateboard. There was a message on the bottom of it written in blood which read' Won't be there for him either?' "What does that mean?" Bev said. "Shit. It's the kid." Bill said, putting the coat stand back down. "What?" Bev said. "It's the kid from the place. The Chinese place. I saw him on the way here. He lives in my old house. He was going to the fair and... He's going to the fair I gotta help him." Bill said. "Okay, wait. I'm gonna get Richie, Ben, Eddie and Zoe and We'll go." Bev said. "There's no time. I can't let it happen again." Bill said. "What happened before wasn't your fault. None of it was." Bev said. "I wish that were true, Bev." Bill said, before walking out of the front door. "Bill? Bev?" Ben said, running down the stairs. "What is this? What happened? Did Bill just leave?" Ben said. "I couldn't stop him." Bev said. "Everybody's leaving." Bev said. "It's okay. He'll come back. Well, at least I got Richie to stay." Ben said.

Richie had his bag over his shoulder and ran out the fire exit and got into his car. He threw his bag in the back seats and sped away down the road, not realising Henry's blue car beside him.


	21. One Last Time

Mike stood by the window of the library, waiting. Waiting for the rest of the Losers to arrive. Mike walked away from the window and past a tall row of bookcase. A large, black book fell from one of the dust-covered shelves and landed on the floor. Mike turned around and walked at a slower pace then normal towards the book. He stooped down and picked up the booking, gazing at the contents on the pages. _'Two Crackheads Dead in Harrison Avenue Fire'_ Mike slammed the book shut and looked up. 

Henry Bowers was now running, full-speed at him with a knife drawn and ready to kill. Henry charged into him with such force it knocked both of them into one of the display cabinets, shattering it. Henry knelt on Mike's chest, pinning him down to the ground. "You should've burned, Mike." Henry said with a malicious tone in his voice. He pressed his knife closer and closer to Mike's face who was using as much force as he could, pushing the knife back with his own hands. "You should've burned. Just like your druggie parents. Can you see them yet? Crisping?" Henry said, laughing. "Like fried fucking chicke-" Henry couldn't finish before his face dropped. His entire body went limp. Mike was able to push Henry off of him and saw Richie standing over him in complete shock, and the axe in the back of Henry's head. "I guess you could say that was long overdue. Get it, cause we're in a library. Yep, no." Richie turned away quickly and threw up violently. Mike looked away in disgust.

Bev, Ben, Zoe and Eddie all ran in. They walked over and saw the scene unfold before there eyes. Bev was in shock. Eddie had gone completely silent and Zoe was smiling and laughing, recognising the dead body on the floor. "Are you alright?" Ben asked. "No, I'm not alright I just fucking killed a guy." Richie said in a more serious tone. "I was talking to Mike.." Ben said, looking at the large cut on Mike's left arm. "Where's Bill?" Mike asked. Nobody responded.

Ben found one of the the first aid kits that the library kept by the front desk and bandaged up Mike's arm whilst the rest of the Losers sat around the room. After Ben had bandaged up his arm, Mike called Bill to see where he was. After a few rings, Bill answered the phone. "Bill? We're at the library, Where are you?" Mike said. "He took the little kid, Mike. He took the little kid right f-f-f-fucking front of me." Bill said, sounding stressed out. "No,no,no. Just come here to the library and we're gonna talk about the plan." Mike replied, trying to calm Bill down. "I'm gonna go kill it. I don't want any of you to get k-k-k-killed with me." Bill said hanging up the phone. Bill grabbed Silver and rode to the one place he'd been hoping he didn't have to visit on this trip.

"He's going to fight it alone." Mike said. "He's insane." Zoe said. "It's about the group.The ritual doesn't work without the group." Mike continued. Richie picked up the tribal vessel that Mike had set down on one of the tables. He looked at one of the four sides, which was strangely covered in scratch marks as if the original carving was covered with these scratch-like marks. Mike noticed that he was looking at the scratched side of the vessel and quickly snatched it from Richie's hands. "Mike, did he tell you where he was going?" Ben asked. "If he really wanted to kill Pennywise, there's only one place he would go." Zoe said. "Oh, we're not gonna like this are we." Eddie said.

Bill rode Silver along the road and braked next to the house. He dismounted the bike and placed it down on the rain-covered road. He through the rusty gates and up the grassy path before stepping onto the mossy, withered porch, letting the horrific memories come flooding back. "Bill!" Bev yelled from behind him, quickly grabbing his attention. The rest of the losers followed her towards the house. "No, no, you guys, no! I st-st-started all this. It's my fault that your all here. This curse, this fucking thing that's inside you all. It started growing the day I made you go to down the Barrens because all i cared about was finding Georgie. Now i'm gonna go in there and i don't know what's gonna happen, But i can't ask you to do this." Bill said. Zoe stooped down and picked up a spiked iron rod that lay on the ground. "We're not asking you either." She said. "We didn't do it alone then, Bill. We're not gonna do this alone now." Mike said. "Losers stick together." Ben added. The group went silent for a brief moment. "So, does someone wanna say something?" Eddie said, breaking the silence. "Richie said it best when we were here last." Bill said. "I did?" Richie replied in a confused manner. Bill nodded in response. "I don't wanna die?" Richie said. "Not that." Bill said. "Your lucky we're not measuring dicks?" Richie said. The group just glared at him for a moment. "Let's kill this fucking clown?" Richie said. "Yeah." Bill said. "Let's kill this fucking clown." Richie said in a more serious tone.

The losers entered the house with Zoe and Bill leading, both armed with iron rods and a flashlight, Some acid blood ran down the stairs and Richie said, "Well I love what he's done with the place." Richie said. "Beep beep, Richie." Bev said. Eddie retched at the smell of the house and took a few quick breaths from his inhaler. Ben, Bev and Mike walked into a room on their own while Bill, Eddie, Richie and Zoe went into the room that was supposed to be the kitchen. Zoe looked up at the ceiling and pointed her flashlight to the large hole there. "Does this look familiar yet, Kaspbrak?" She said with smirk on her face. "Hilarious." He said in the most deadpan voice ever. She laughed quietly to herself and walked around the kitchen with the others. 

Ben felt a sharp pain on his stomach and fell to the floor. "Ben?" Bev said, quickly turning around. She looked up and heard the door slamming from the other room and the four others shouting from the room down the hall.

Richie turned from the door and noticed the fridge in front of him had began to rattle. As the rattling became louder, Bill, Eddie and Zoe had turned to notice it until the rattling came to a stop. "That can't be good, right?" Richie said, As the fridge door swung open.

Ben lifted his t-shirt and underneath was the H scar, re-opening itself. Blood ran down his stomach as more letters were appearing onto his stomach.

Bill and Eddie stood next to the door and Zoe and Richie stood in front of the open fridge door. Zoe pointed her gun directly at the creature inside of the fridge, not knowing what it was until it raised it's head. "It's Stan." Richie said, as a zombie-like young Stanley, looked back at them. It yelled loudly, as it's head rolled of it's body and ot of the fridge until it rested against the shattered remains of the table that broke Eddie's fall when he fell through the ceiling. "I'd still be alive if it wasn't for you, Bill." The head said. "No." Bill said, quietly.

As the pain grew worse for Ben and more letters appeared on his stomach which now read, 'Home At Last.' Mike noticed the clown, carving at Ben''s stomach in the mirror. "Beverly!" Mike yelled, looking at the mirror. Bev stood up as the clown held the knife to Ben's neck and began to slit it. She took an old pipe that was on the ground next to her and smashed the mirror. The letters disappeared from Ben's stomach and all that remained was a scar of the letter 'H' on his stomach.

Legs started to sprout from all areas of the heads face. "You gotta be fucking kidding." Zoe said. The spider ran at Zoe and jumped up to her face, knocking her onto the ground. The spider-like Stanley bit at her face. Eddie had retreated to a corner where he refused to move from. Bill and Richie were trying to pull the spider from Zoe's face. "Richie, get the knife!" Bill yelled. Richie grabbed the knife and repeatedly stabbed the spider's head until it let go of Zoe's head. Bev, Ben and Mike walked into the kitchen through the door next to them. The creature stood up and crawled away and into the basement. Bev stooped down next to Zoe who was coughing from all of the saliva that the creature had covered her in, whilst trying to maul her face off. Bill turned around and pushed Eddie against the wall by his shoulders. "She could have fucking died man, You know that?" He said in a slightly aggressive tone. "Georgie's dead, the kid's dead, Stan's dead. You want Zoe too? You want Zoe too?" Bill said, the anger rising in his voice. No, no. I don't. I was just scared. Please don't be mad, Bill. I was just scared." Eddie said. "That's what it wants. Don't give it too him." Bill said. 

Zoe stood up and brushed herself off before walking through the doorway in the corner of the room and down the wooden staircase into the basement, followed by the rest of the losers. "A lot of memories. All bad." Ben said to himself. The losers gathered around the wells and began to descend down into the tunnels.

The losers walked through the tunnels until they reached the cistern where they had first defeated It. The cistern was now filled with water. The losers were shoulder-deep in the water. Eddie held his arms up close to his head with a grimace on his face as a rotten teddy bear floated by him. "Bevvie." A quiet voice said in the distance. All of the losers except Bev were stood on a old piece of wood from the stage which used to belong to the clown. "Bev, what is it" Ben said. "I thought i heard something." Bev said. The creature that had attacked her at the old apartment rose from the water, in front of her causing her to scream. The creature grabbed her, turned to the other losers and said, "Time to sink!" Before submerging into the water, taking Bev with it. All of the losers except Eddie dove into the water after the creature. "Guys? Come on guys. I don't wanna walk out of here alone." Eddie said. The group emerged from the grey depths of the water with Bev a few moments later. "Mike, where do we go from here?" Richie said. They all walked out of the water and onto the wooden platform where they stood previously stood. "In the depths is where it crept, in the beneath to find belief." Mike repeated to himself. "Is he okay?" Richie said to Ben quietly. "I think at this point that's a very valid question." Ben responded.

Mike opened a trap door which lead to what looked like a bottomless pit. "What's down there?" Bev asked. "I don't know. No one does." Mike said. Mike took the first step down into the trap door and climbed down the wall. "See you down there." Mike said, descending into the dark abyss. "Stay together." Bill said, climbing down after Mike. "You guys, I can't do it. I can't you saw what happened up there. I was gonna let you die." Eddie said, looking at Zoe. "I just fucking froze up. If you let me go down there with you, i'm gonna get us all killed." He said, taking his inhaler out and taking a breath from it. "Give me that." Richie said, grabbing Eddie's wrist as he tried to take more breaths from he inhaler. "Let go you little turd." Richie said. "Just let me get...." Eddie said, trying to spray the inhaler in his mouth. Richie took his flashlight and shone it in his eyes until he stopped trying to spray the inhaler into his mouth. "You had a moment. Fine. But who killed a psychotic clown before he was 14?" Richie said. "Me." Eddie said. "Who stabbed Bowers with a knife he pulled from his own face?" Richie asked. "Also me." Eddie said. "Who married a woman ten times his own body weight?" Richie asked. "Me." Eddie said. "Your braver than you think." Richie said. "Thanks Rich." Eddie said. Ben, Bev and Richie climbed down the hole and into the darkness. Zoe picked up the sharp piece of metal Bev had left behind and handed it to Eddie. "Take this. It kills monsters." She said. "Does it?" Eddie said. "If you believe it does. And by thee way, I'm not bothered about what happened. It wasn't as bad as being thrown down the stairs in a suitcase at 8-years-old." Zoe said in the most deadpan voice, looking at Richie. "Seriously?" Bev said, looking at Richie. "It was one time." Richie said. Zoe climbed down into the trap door and descended into the dark abyss, being followed by the rest of the losers.

The losers were all in a cavern type of area saw the black, spiked remains of the asteroid in the middle of the cavern. "This is where it hid." Mike said. "So, all this has been under Derry, like, forever?" Eddie said. "Not forever. Just a few million years." Mike said, walking into the centre of the remains. The losers stood in a circle and Mike placed the wooden ritual vessel in the middle of the circle, striking a match and lighting a fire inside the vessel. "It can only be attacked in it's true form. The ritual will show us that." Mike said. "And what is it's true form?" Ben asked. "I Hope it's a puppy. Like a pomeranian or.... I'll shut up." Richie said, noticing his friends were beginning to grow tired of his jokes. "It's light. A light that must be snuffed out by darkness. Your artefacts." Mike said. All of the losers took out their artefacts and had them ready to place in the fire. "Place it in the fire. The past must burn with the present." Mike said. "This is the boat, that i built with... Georgie." Bill said before placing the paper boat into the fire. "It's my inhaler." Eddie said, taking one last breath from his inhaler and then placing it in the fire. "Really?" Richie said. "Something that i wish i had held onto." Bev said, placing the postcard in the fire. "This is the necklace that Stan gave me before I left for Australia." Zoe said, taking one last look at the necklace and placing it into the fire. "This is a page from my yearbook. Only one person signed it. I probably should have forgotten it but I couldn't since I kept it in my wallet... for 27 years." Ben said, putting the page into the fire. "This is a token from the capitol theatre." Richie said, putting the coin into the fire. "You brought an actual token?" Eddie said. "Yeah, man. That's what you were supposed to do, asshole." Richie said. "Do you have any idea how long that's gonna take to burn?" Eddie said. "Yeah, but so is your inhaler. All the plastic and shit." Richie said. "Guys, come on. Once we're out of here and alive, you can bicker all you want." Zoe said. Mike held a rock up. "Look closely, Bev. You see it? That's where you hit Bowers." Mike said. "Rock fight." Bev said. "The day these bonds were forged." Mike said. "That's not gonna burn either." Eddie said. Mike place the rock in the fire."Forgetting someone?" Zoe said. "Stan." Eddie said, taking the shower cap out of his pocket and placing it into the fire. "Okay. Grab hands." Mike said. The group did so without hesitation. "The Ritual of Chud. It's a battle of wills. The first step was our reunion. The second was the gathering of the tokens. This is the final step." Mike said. And with that, the fire went out and three golden orbs of light appeared above them and floated down towards them. "Don't look at them!" Mike said. "Are those the deadlights?" Eddie said. "Don't look at it!" Mike yelled. "Turn light into dark. Turn light into dark. Say it!" Mike said. "Say what?" Zoe asked. "Say it!" They all began chanting in English while Mike chanted in a native language. The lights descended and went into the wooden vessel and Mike placed the top on the box. Just as he did that, a red balloon began growing from the box and began to grow too big for Mike to contain. The losers quickly had to get away from the balloon before it burst.

The losers were barely a meter away from the balloon when it exploded, causing the losers to fly in all different directions. Richie and Eddie had been flung to the opposite end of the cavern and had landed quite close to each other. Eddie realised his hand was resting on Richie's. He quickly took it off Richie's hand thinking that Richie hadn't realised but really, it was the first thing he had noticed. They both got up and went to find the others who had regrouped near the entrance to the cavern. "Did we do? Did we do it?" Zoe said. Bev pointed her flashlight back towards the remains of the asteroid and saw Pennywise looking back at them with a large smile on his face. Something was different about him thought, he was much bigger. "Oh, did it work, Mikey? Did it work? Tell them why your silly little ritual didn't work." Pennywise said, laughing. "Tell them it's all just a.. What's the word, Ed's? Gazebo." It said. "Mike, what's he talking about?" Eddie said. "Oh, Mikey, you never showed them the fourth side, did you? Didn't want them to know what happened to the poor shokopiwah. And it looks like Mikey's not the only liar in the group. Oh dear, Richie. They all know now..." It said. "Richie, what is he talking about?" Bill said. "You haven't told them what your hiding.... You wouldn't want them to know your dirty little secret..." Pennywise said, laughing. "It appears that consuming children for thousands of years has given you their childish personalities." Zoe yelled, quickly changing the subject as she saw the look of horror on Richie's face. "Childish? I'll show you childish, Bowers." It said. And with that, The deadlights appeared behind It and lit up the entire cavern. "For 27 years, I dreamt of you. I craved you. I've missed you!" Pennywise Yelled as he crawled from remains of the asteroid in a giant spider form. "Waiting for this very moment." Pennywise said. "Mikey! Gotta move mike!" Bill yelled at Mike who was frozen to the spot. "I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry." Mike said, ready to die. "Time to float!" Pennywise yelled as he was about to impale Mike with one of his razor-like arms. Bill quickly pushed Mike out of the way so that he didn't get impaled. The losers ran as fast as they could away from the clown and split up, going down different tunnels. Richie, Eddie and Zoe ran down the tunnel closest to their right, Bill dove into a small pool of water in a little cave and Bev and Ben ran down a tunnel further along the cavern.

Richie, Eddie and Zoe had gone down a tunnel and were faced with three doors that read 'Scary, Very Scary and Not Scary At All' Eddie was about to run to 'Not Scary at All' when Richie stopped him. "They're flipped. He's fucking with us." Richie said. "Are you sure? Positive?" Eddie said. "Trust me." Richie said. Richie opened the door that read, 'Very Scary' and inside was a closet-like room with a light switch. Richie pulled the light switch and a pair of severed legs ran at him causing scream in fear and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck!! You told me to trust you!" Eddie yelled. "He's not fucking with us. Lets go to 'Not scary at all'" Richie said, opening the door. Inside was a pomeranian. "Oh, shit." Richie said. "No way am I falling for this shit again." Eddie said. "Yeah, that things a fucking monster." Zoe said. "Richie, Make it sit." Eddie said. "I know your moves you little bitch." Richie said to the dog. "Sit." He said to the dog. The dog did so without hesitation. "He did it." Eddie said. "That's cute." Richie said. "okay that is pretty cute." Zoe said. "That's a good boy." Eddie said to the dog. The dog quickly turned into a rabid animal and lunged at the three. Richie quickly slammed the door shut before the dog could get near him, Eddie or Zoe. "Next time, we just go with regular scary!" Zoe yelled. "Next time?!" Richie yelled in response as the walked swiftly back down the tunnel.

Bev and Ben were hiding in another tunnel whilst Bill and Mike had kept it distracted long enough for the others to get away. Richie reached the end of the tunnel and could see the other losers all in different place of the tunnel. He picked up a rock and yelled at Pennywise, "Hey! You wanna play truth or dare? Here's the truth, your a sloppy bitch!" He yelled and then, everything went dark for him. He was in the dead lights.

Eddie saw Richie floating and took the metal rod the Zoe gave him earlier. "Beep beep motherfucker!" He yelled throwing the pole at Pennywise. The pole pierced It's throat causing it to fall back and impale itself on a piece of the asteroid remains. Richie fell from where he was floating and hit the ground hard. Eddie ran over to where Richie was to make sure he was okay. "Rich! Rich are you okay?" He asked him. After a few moments Richie opened his eyes. Because of what Eddie had done, that gave Zoe and Olivia time to get over to where Bill, Mike, Bev and Ben were. Zoe noticed the clowns arm raising and turning into a sharp leg. "EDDIE MOVE!!" She yelled. Eddie quickly realise and pulled himself and Richie out of the path of the leg which struck that spot shortly after he'd moved. The clown became frustrated with Zoe for preventing him from killing both Richie and Eddie. It raised one it's legs and jabbed it through her stomach. All that could be heard in that moment was the screams of the other losers. The clown raised its leg which still had Zoe impaled on it and through her into a small cave across the other side of the cavern.

The losers ran over to the cave to find her but when they did, the injury was too bad. Richie took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "We've got about 7 minutes before she bleeds out." Eddie said. "Well we're gonna have to hurry the fuck up, aren't we?" Richie said. "Do me a favour Bev?" Zoe said. "Yeah, sure. Whats up?" "Get rid of that scumbag you call a husband." Zoe said. Bev laughed. "I will." She replied. Ben reappeared from the tunnel he had went down. "Guys, there's a way out here." Ben said. The losers quickly filed out of the tunnel but Richie and Bill stayed to help get Zoe out of the cave. They got out of the tunnel and put Zoe down against a rock. "Richie?" Zoe said. "Yeah?" Richie said. "You need to tell him. Now could be your last chance." Zoe said. Richie sighed and thought deeply about what she had said.

Richie stayed with her whilst Eddie, Bill, Bev, Ben and Mike could figure out an escape route. They tried to make a run for the exit while Pennywise was distracted as he was still trying to get into the cave they were in before but he quickly noticed them and ran in front of them, blocking their escape. "You filthy little children." Pennywise said to the them, walking closer to them causing them to back away slowly. "You got a plan B, Bill? What the hell are we supposed to do now" Ben said. "You die. That's what you do." Pennywise said. "Mike?" Eddie said, looking for a response from Mike. "There's more than one way to make someone small." Mike said. "Make him believe that he is." Bev said. "Wh-wh-what?" Bill said. "Make him believe that he is." Mike repeated. "Oh? Me? Small? I am the Eater of Worlds." Pennywise said. "Not to us you're not. You're just a clown." Eddie said. Pennywise paused for a moment before growling loudly and running at the losers. "Your a weak old woman." Bev said. "Eater of Worlds!" Pennywise roared in anger. "A headless boy." Ben said. "Impostor!" Bill yelled. "Your just a weak, walking infection." Eddie said. "Your a mimic!" Ben yelled. "You're a fucking bully!" Bev yelled. "Your just a fucking clown!" Eddie yelled. "A dumb fucking clown!" Richie yelled from the rock he was sitting next to making sure Zoe was still alive. "Clown!" Bill yelled. Pennywise was backing into the asteroid wreckage, shrinking as the losers walked closer to the shrinking, shrivelling being that once turned their worst fears into a reality. Richie left Zoe to help kill the It. "Clown." They chanted in unison. Richie pulled one of the clowns arms from its shrivelled body and threw it away. Pennywise rested his deflated head against the remains, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. Eddie, Richie, Bill, Ben, Bev and Mike stood around the shrivelled clown, looking at him as he stared back at them. "Look at you... All grown up..." He said. Mike reached forward and pulled It's heart out of it's chest, causing a high-pitched scream to escape from It's mouth. Mike held out it's heart to the rest of the losers and they all place one of their hands onto the heart.

The losers took one last look at the clown before squeezing It's heart. Crushing it. Crushing their past, Letting go of their trauma. The clown let out one last scream before slowly dying. And with that, the cave went darker as the dead lights slowly dimmer. "Zoe.." Richie said before running back over to where he had left her. "Hey, Zo. We did it. We won." Richie said with a smile on his face. His face quickly changed as he noticed her lying there, lifeless. Tears quickly filled his eyes, along with the rest of the losers. "Richie.." Eddie said, placing his hand on Richie's shoulder. "What?" Richie said, trying to hold back his tears. "She's gone..." Eddie said. "No, she's just hurt. We gotta get her out of her." Richie said, as the cavern began to crumble. "Richie..." Bill said. "What?"Richie replied. "She's dead..." Bill said. "We have to go, come on." Bev said. "We gotta go" Mike said. The cavern began to crumble more and more. Richie went to hug Zoe but Bill and Ben had to pull him away and drag him out of the cavern.

The losers climbed back up the trap door they had climbed down earlier and went back through the sewer tunnels. They ran through the house as it fell apart around them. The losers had made it out of the house and stood outside as the house fell into the ground. Mike, Ben and Eddie had to hold Richie back as he tried to run back into the house as it crumble into the ground with their trauma and Zoe inside it.


	22. The Meadow

Zoe opened her eyes and felt sort of delirious. The sun was shining brightly in her eyes and she seemed to be in a meadow by the Kenduskeag. She stood up and felt something light hanging around her neck. She looked and saw her necklace that Stan gave her, undamaged. She was glad to see it again after what happened to her. Zoe walked slowly along the bank of the river and saw the Willow tree where she spent her last moments in Derry. She saw a curly haired man sat under the tree, watching the birds across the river. Zoe walked closer and soon saw who it was. "Oh my god..." she said quietly. Zoe mustn't have said as quietly as she thought since the man stood up and walked slowly closer to her. It was Stanley.

He walked up to her looking at her in disbelief. Their eyes locked and for the first time in 27 years, she remembered how much she loved him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and for a few moments, the world seemed to fall away. He looked into her eyes and smiled for a few seconds before his face dropped in realisation of what was happening."This wasn't how it was supposed to end..." Stanley said. "I know but I couldn't let Eddie die. It would have ruined Richie. I couldn't do that to him." Zoe said. Stan and Zoe walked, hand-in-hand down Main Street and saw the losers stood in front of a shop window looking back at themselves. "Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Zoe asked. "They'll be fine. I'm not sure how long it's going to be before someone murders Richie though. My best bet is it's gonna be Eddie." Stan said. They both burst out laughing and began to walk through Derry.


	23. The Quarry

The losers walked down the dusty, woodland path to the quarry and eventually they reached the edge of the cliff. Bev jumped first, followed by Ben, Bill, Mike, Richie than as per usual Eddie went last.

The losers sat in the water, washing the dirt and blood from themselves. "You know what. Zoe what have hated this guys." Ben said, breaking the silence. "What? No one making a snide comment for five minutes straight?" Eddie said. "Yeah." Ben said. "She probably would have said something like, 'It's been 27 years and we still had to coax Eddie to jump off the cliff." Bev said. "Okay, that was one time!" Eddie said. "Isn't that right, Richie?" Bill said. The losers looked at Richie who had his head in his hand and tears rolling down his cheek. The losers gathered around Richie and hugged him. He looked up and said, "Thank you. I don't have my glasses so I don't know who any of you people are but thank you." Richie said. The losers laughed at this. "I legit can't find my glasses." He said. "Seriously?" Bev said. "Yeah." Richie said. The losers dispersed into different directions, all except Eddie who stay with Richie. "There, I see them." Eddie said. "Where?" Richie said. "There." Eddie said, pushing Richie underwater with him Eddie grabbed the glasses and put them onto Richie's face. Richie began to swim back up to the surface but Eddie pulled him back under the water. In that moment, it seemed like it was just them. Everything else in the world fell away. Eddie placed his hand on Richie's cheek and leaned closer to his face, pulling him closer and kissed him. In that moment, Richie felt whole again. Like the part of him that he felt was was missing all this time, had been returned to him. Eddie pulled away and looked into Richie's eyes. Richie didn't want the moment to end and did the one thing he wanted to do for so long. He pulled Eddie closer to him and returned the kiss, never wanting that moment to end.

The eventually resurfaced above the water and began to walk back to the townhouse.


	24. Unexpected Guests

One the losers arrived back at the townhouse, the sat in the lounge area in silence for a few moments until Richie broke the silence. "Alright.. I haven't always been honest with you guys and I think you should know the truth.." Richie said. The losers stayed silent but listened closer than before. Richie took a deep breath and thought one thing, _'Fuck it.'_ "I'm gay." He said. "We know." Bev said. "Wait.. What?" Richie said, confused. They all smiled at him. "You didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it." Eddie said. Richie smiled and laughed. "You'll still be the annoying little shit we put up with for an entire summer, no matter what." Ben said. "Did they know?" Mike asked. "I had a feeling Stan knew all along. Somehow he knew everything without even being told. And Zoe... She was the first person i told.." Richie said. Bev was about to start talking again but was interrupted by a group of three people who came bustling through the front door of the townhouse, talking loudly. It was Tom and Audra.

Audra ran up to Bill who pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "Which one of you fuckers is Bill Denbrough!" Tom roared, silencing the room. The losers looked at Bill for brief second and then back to Tom, without answer. "So it's you. You want to explain to me what the hell is going on with you and my wife?" Tom said, walking closer to Bill in fury. "Tom that's enough." Bev said, getting frustrated. This quickly got Tom's attention. "What did you say to me?" Tom said. "I think it's time for you to go." Ben said, trying to defuse the situation. "It's fine, Ben. I'll deal with him." Bev said. She walked over to the man she had to call her husband. "You're going to walk out of that door, go back to my house, pack your shit and get out. I'll have my attorney call you on Monday and after that I don't ever want to see your face again. Now fuck off." Bev said. Tom was stunned. She had never stood up to him before and by the looks on the faces of everyone else, Tom wasn't the only one who was shocked. Tom's anger built up and turned around and stormed out of the townhouse, slamming the door behind him. "Well that was dramatic." Eddie said. Bev turned back around and the losers were stunned. Richie started to slowly clap. "That's enough, Richie." Bev said in a lighthearted tone. 

The losers were just about to settle back down after Tom's dramatic appearance when the door opened for one final time. It was a tall, blonde haired muscled man who was holding a baby carrier carseat in one hand. He set the carseat on the floor and inside was the tiniest newborn that any of the losers had ever seen. "Your Richie aren't you?" The man said, looking over at Richie who was now sat on the couch next to Eddie. "Yeah.. Do I know you?" Richie asked. "My wife might have mentioned me. Her name was Zoe. She said was coming back to Derry but left without telling me anything else." The man said. "So, you're James." Richie said. "Yeah, and this is Olivia." He said, looking at his daughter who slept peacefully in her carseat. "Do you know where she is?" James asked. The losers remained silent for a few seconds. "You might wanna sit down for this." Bev said. "Okay.." James said, growing increasingly worried. Richie looked like he was about to break down again, Eddie took Richie's hand and held it tightly in his own. Bev noticed how uncomfortable Richie was talking about this subject. "Do you know why we came here?" Bev asked. "No, Zoe left and didn't tell me why." James said. "This might take a while to explain." Bev said, dreading having to explain everything from the beginning. 

James took the information pretty well and wanted to stay in touch with the losers since they were the only ones who really knew her and decided that he would move away from Australia and that it would be better for Liv to grow up in LA where she would at least be in the same country who was currently her only other living relative. 

After explaining everything, the losers packed up their things and agreed that on the 20th of every month they would meet up in New York. They hugged one last time before going their seperate ways. Bill and Audra went back home to LA, Bev's feelings for Ben began to grow more and he asked her to come and live with him in Nebraska. Mike finally got to fulfil his wishes and moved to Florida. Leaving just Richie and Eddie.

Once the losers had left, they stood in the townhouse foyer, alone. "So... About what happened at the quarry.." Eddie said. "Yeah.. We should probably talk about that.." Richie said. They went silent for a few seconds. Richie wanted to tell Eddie in that moment how much he liked him. No. How much he loved him. He thought that if he didn't tell him he might never get the chance to tell him again before he went back to his wife. But if he did tell him, and he didn't feel the same way, he may ruin everything. Richie was about to talk first, but to his surprise it was Eddie who ended up talking first.

"Okay.. If I tell you this you better not rinse the shit out of me. Got it?" He said. Richie smirked. "You legit just kissed me but okay." Richie said. "Alright.. I'm serious, Rich. No rucking around." Eddie said with a serious tone in his voice. Richie nodded in response. "I've liked you, Rich. I always have. Why do you think I kissed you at the quarry? If I didn't tell you now I might not have had the opportunity to tell you until we next saw each other, and things might have been different then." Eddie said. Richie was completely shocked by the words that Eddie had just spoken. "Well i'm glad it's mutual, Spaghettio." Richie said. "So.. What do this mean for us?" Richie added. "Honestly, I want out of my marriage. I just want to be out of the old cycle I was in.. Would you come with me to New York?" Eddie said. "I don't mean to sound like a cliche rom-com boyfriend, but I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Eds." Richie said. "Don't push your luck, Tozier. Don't mention anything to my wife or I may have to murder you." Eddie said in a more serious tone. Richie laughed at this. He loved when Eddie was serious, It was cute. "Shall we?" Richie said, holding out his hand to Eddie. "Don't make me change my mind." Eddie said, picking up his bags and walking out the townhouse with Richie by his side. Richie was right. Eddie was braver than he thought.


	25. Moving on

It had been about a year and a half since Zoe died and the losers had moved on to the next part of their lives but always coming back to one another every month.

Bev and Ben moved to Nebraska together and spent 6 months together before getting married and are now expecting twins.

Bill and Audra managed to fix their marriage and are now expecting their first son.

Patty stayed in Georgia and had her son, naming him Stanley after his dad.

James moved to LA and raised Liv on his own.

Mike moved to Florida and met a woman named Anna, who eventually become his wife 8 months later. They're currently expecting their first son.

Richie and Eddie went back to New York after Derry and got Eddie's divorce finalised, freeing him from his old life. They moved in together in Tribeca. They dated for 7 months before getting engaged and tying the knot 3 months later. They chose a surrogate named Chloe, who is currently expecting their two daughters.


End file.
